When Love Appears From Nothing
by Neku Hikari
Summary: this a fan fic between Nodoka and an OC i hope you like it, its still in progree with MANY more chapters to come hopefully XD please review on what you think and how the story should change *UPDATE* Will be released when time is found to write i promise
1. Chapter 1

"Wow! This place is huge!"

My name is Neku Hikari. I'm a transfer student to Mahora Academy. I know, I know, Mahora Academy is an all girls school, but the Dean wanted me here for a "family issue". Oh well, it ain't a bad place to be, for a guy *hehe*. I'm in my 3rd year of middle school and according to this planner that I've been given, i'm in class 3-A... WHERE THE HELL IS THAT! I walk around for a little bit, but you'll have to understand, it is a massive school and I'm pretty sure Captain Cook couldn't have found hi way around here. I find my way to the canteen, so I think I deserve a coffee after that effort. Just that minute, I see a blue haired girl (talk about a babe) walk by with a stack of books towering over her head. Think i'll ask her.

"G'day, do you know where I might find the homeroom for class 3-A? I need to speak with the teacher, uhhh... Negi Springfield!"

She stops and looks at me, or at least I think she is, because her hair is covering her eyes, and replys with a shy smile "Oh, I'll be happy to direct you once I finish up my errand for the library" Woah, she definitely brings a sort of brightness to the day. Her voice has a sweet ring to it.

"Thanks. My name is Neku by the way, Neku Hikari and what would your name be?"

"Nodoka, Nodoka Miyazaki." she replys in a small voice behind the stack of books, as we walk through the halls to the library.

"Well it's very nice to meet you, Nodoka"

"Nice to meet you too, Neku." She smiles, well at least i think she is, I still can't see her face. We arrive at the library and Nodoka gets rid of the books. FINALLY! I get to have a good look at this girl... Hmmm not too much boob though, but an alround nice figure, 8/10! "Hey! Nodoka! What's with the cute boy here?" A new voice. sounds sort of... I don't know how to explain it. "Why, hello there Haruna!" Nodoka replies to the voice. The voice belonges to a green-haired girl, with oh my god! Boobs the size of mellons, easily! Man, I love this school. "Quit dodging the question and tell me who this cute boy is." The girl says while giving me the lookover. "This is Neku, I don't know why he is here, but he says that he has to speak with Negi-sensei" Nodoka says with a little smile to the end. "AHH! I can take him... Unless you wanted to" Haruna says with a sly, evil smile. "Well I have to see Negi-Sensei anyway, so you can come with us if you want" Nodoka says with another shy smile. I feel like I'm missing out on an inside joke. Every time this Negi teacher is mentioned, Nodoka becomes really happy, wonder if she likes older men or somthing. "Sure thing, if i can hang with Cutie over here" Haruna hooks her arm through mine as she says this. God, I love this school!

"Alright then, lets go meet with this teach."

It takes us a good 10 minutes to get to the classroom (but I am definitly not complaining) and Nodoka and Haruna are showing me the sites as we go along. When we get to the classroom on the second floor, Nodoka knocks on the door. "Umm Negi-sensei, can we please come in?" What the fuck! She's actually blushing. "Come in, Nodoka-san." Comes a voice from inside. Alrighty then, the teach's voice is MUCH higher then what I would have expected by the sound of the girl's praises of him. We walk in and... Woah, theres a kid in there!

"Woah, I thought you said that the teach would be in here, not his kid."

"Ummm, sorry to dissapoint but I am the teacher, I'm Negi Springfield, nice to meet you!" the kid says with a smile and an outstreached hand.

"Wait, what?"

*Author's Space*

CALLING ALL MANGAKA! now that i've got you're attention, Im looking for a mangaka, Pro or ametuer that wants to turn this fan fiction into a manga (since i cant draw from scratch for sht lol) If you're interested, send me a PM. Ok now, here is the first of the revisited chapters. I'm going to go right through the chapters to add new information that i forgot to add when i first added these chapters. Ok thats it from me, tell your friends, family and pet goldfish about this fan fiction, and try not to judge someones fun.

animadverto vos nunc!


	2. Chapter 2

I run up to Negi and comparehis height to mine. Might look weird to the girls and this "teach", but I think he's just a midget. Kids can teach. it's illegal, ain't it? I mean come on! It's practically child labor! "Is there a problem, Neku?" Negi asks with a strange look on his face. I take a step back and pat his head, then his shoulders, then I duck down and look up to him.

"Are you some sort of midget?"

"A What?" Exclaimed Negi in a shocked voice. Haruna gives a sly look towards the upset Negi and then at the shy Nodoka. Haruna grabs a hold of Negi's arm and says, "Come here, Negi!" She throws Negi over to Nodoka with unbelieviable strength, which ended with a crash, and Negi being in Nodoka's arms. Wow, wish i was there. So, I guess he IS just some kid after all. Oh crap! Nodoka's giving me the evil stare. Guess I must apologize to Negi so I stay in her good books. Even though it gave the Haruna girl a chance to hook 'em up. Sigh.

"Look, I'm sorry, it's just since your small and everything, I just thought you were just some 20 year old that has a major stunted growth."

Negi looked up, "T-thats ok, you didn't know after.. after.. aft-ACHOOOOO!" Holy Crap! The sneeze blows me off my feet. Wonder how Nodoka and Haruna are doing, since they were right next to him. "KYAAAAAAA!" Woah! That was Nodoka's voice! But why was she... WOAH! She's stark naked! Heh, guess they were as small as I originally thought. I avert my eyes to the wonderful posters on the wall. I walk over to Nodoka, taking off my coat.

"Here, take my coat, Nodoka"

"T-t-thank you." Blubbered out Nodoka. Negi seemed a little dazed. But how could a gust of wind that major happen when he just sneezed? Hmmmmm... I may have to look into this. Haruna has disappeared. Wonder where she went... "I'm really sorry, Nodoka. Please forgive me!" Burst out Negi. "That's alright I know you couldn't help it, Negi-sensei." Came Nodoka's small voice, slightly muffelled by the coat, while shyly smiling with a bright red face. My god she's so damn cute. Much preffer her over that popular 'Chiu' net idol anyday.

"Ummm, sorry to interupt all this happy-go-lucky time amoungst the rainbows, Teach, but I've come to give you this."

I hand over the piece of paper that I had to give to Negi, from the Dean "Huh? What is this, Neku?" came from a surprised Negi, looking from the letter in his hand, to my face.

"Looks like your my new teacher, according to the Dean"

"What?" exclaimed Negi and Nodoka at the same time. "Like O-M-G! No way!" Came a whisper from the corridor. Ok then, I didn't think it would be this major. I mean yeah, a boy heading into an all-girls school and saying "Hey there, wonderful school you got her, oh by the way, I'M NOW A STUDENT HERE TOO!" But oh well, they can deal with it. I've got a reason to be here, and until that reason has been fulfilled, I'm here to stay! It also seems i'm the only one who heard the whisper aswell. Sigh.

"Ok, now that I've done what I had to do, I'm gonna get a coffee, cya!"

I start turning out the door... "Wait! How can this be possible! It's an all girl school!" exclaimed Negi. Nodoka nodding in the background. Geez, I know its big, but still...

"There are reasons why, but if you have a problem with teaching me, then I suggest you go to the Dean and argue with him. Now, if you've got anything else to say, tell me later, cause I really need a coffee. I'll be in room number 857 unpacking if you come back with a verdict."

Nodoka jumped a bit. That's a bit odd. She seems even more shy now. "T-t-t-thats my room though." Holy friggin sweetness! YES!

"Well looks like we will be roomies then, aye?"

Negi stood up, "But you can't board with a girl, it goes against the rules of the dorms. Nodoka, again, nods in the background.

"Ok Negi, you got me there, but I have a question for you, where do you board?"

Negi seemed to start to raise an objection but then sat back down, with a look of defeat on his face. Knew it. God, I have the biggest grin ever! This is gonna be one hell of a good year!

*Authors Space*

Ok then, hopefully more people are happy with this chapter this time around. This chapter puts to rest (hopefully) the arguement that boys can't go to mahora and board with the girls. look, the dean is a quirky man, I mean seriously! he let a child of 9 teach a class. ok, remember to tell your friends, family and pet goldfish about this fan fiction.

Animadverto vos nunc!


	3. Chapter 3

A few days passed since then. I went with Negi to see the Dean, but he just laughed the boarding rule off. He sent me off back to the dorms so that he could have a "private word" with Negi, or something to that extent. I've been attending classes and everything. The class is massive and I'm not just talking bout how many people are in it, hehe. Negi ain't such a bad teacher after all, even though he's 10. I get this odd feeling from him though. It's very familiar, but I can't quite put my tounge on it. Anyway, aside from that, living with Yue and Nodoka is pretty awesome. When I first moved in we had to move a mountain of books, just so I could lay down a futon to have somewhere to sleep, but that was ok. Only down side is that I have to go in the corridor when one of them has to get changed, it's not because I can't see them naked or nothing, no, it's just because I usually leave my coffee in the room when I get kicked out. So, I usually go for a walk and meet the other girls, so I guess it ain't all bad. I evenually found out that Kazumi was the one that was whispering to Haruna in the hall and of coarse, they told the whole school that a boy was going to start attending the school, since they are the twin gossip queens of Mahora Academy. Anyway, I finally got a coffee machine installed in the room and was having about my seventh cup when guess who decided to drop by...

"Good morning, Neku!" expressed Negi happily. Woah, didn't expect the brat to turn up and of coarse, Nodoka magically appears at the door with Yue, "Good morning Negi-sensei!" They both say it at the same time as they bowed. Wow, felt a bit of a pang in my chest. Weird. "Good morning girls!" Negi smiled "Can I please take Neku with me if your not busy with him?" Huh? What does he want with me? Did i slight him in someway during our introduction and he's gonna give me a scolding, HA! He's 10! Like I would care. "Yes, of coarse you can, Sensei" The girls chorused. Wow, it's almost like it's rehearsed. "Alright then. So Neku, feel up for a bit of a walk?" Negi now looking at me.

"Yeah, why not. But I'm bringing the coffee too"

"Yes, yes, of coarse" Negi laughed. Why was he laughing? I was serious. We walked down and out of the dorms, all the girls saying their hi's to us both as we walked down. We walked all the way to the world tree, that massive tree I've only ever seen in the background. "So Neku, do you know why I've brought you here?" was all Negi said, he didn't look at me. I took a big gulp of my coffee.

"Nope, no clue in hell"

"Well, I have to tell you a secret. Something that I have to hide from every normal person here," Negi still not looking at me. So, he has a secret that he wants to tell me. Cute. But, I feel a presence near me and it's not just Negi. Two, in fact. "The Dean told me to tell you for a strange reason, but didn't tell me why I had to, but I'm a special person and I can do stuff not many people can, some of the girls in the class know this," Negi turns to me. "I'm a Mage!"

"I thought that was a familiar feeling when I first met you!"

Negi looked at me shocked "You knew?" He looked like he was gonna cry. Geez. Toughen up princess.

"Well yeah, mages can sense each other right?"

"WHAT?" Negi yelled.

*Author's Space*

Hopefully this is more palitable for all those people who twitch at the site of a missing capital letter. I have stopped writing this story while drinking lol Which is the major cause of all the mistakes made so far and due to exams I am slightly rushed. but forgive me for all of that, new chapter will be out ASAP and i hope you like my cleaning and revising ideas so far. remember to tell your family, friends and pet goldfish about this awesome fan fiction.

Animadverto vos nunc!


	4. Chapter 4

Oh, come on. I can't believe he didn't sense my magical power. oh well, he lets his guard down way to much in this job. "The Dean told me that I could tell you, but I would never had guessed. Where's your magical artifact? You can't use spells without one." Negi looking at me in confusion.

"HA! Oh that? I've been carrying it with me this whole time, thought you would notice, since it's in plain sight and all that."

"No! I can't see anything that could be used to channel magic, and I should know, I'm a magical artifact collector. Your not wearing any rings or anything of the sort" said Negi as he looked me up and down trying to find a magical artifact. I can't believe this kid, it's in plain friggin' sight and he still can't work it out. I took sip of coffee.

"Do you just want me to show you then? I kind of feel really uncomfortable with you looking me up and down, but, if you were one of the girls then that would be a different story altogether."

Negi stopped looking turning slightly red with embaressment, "Yes, of coarse. I'm sorry for making you feel uncomfortable." Sigh. Ok, here goes nothing. If he still can't work it out after this, then he really must be a dipshit. But what spell am I gonna cast... Ah! Lets start with the basics.

"Centum quod quinquaginta incendia telum!"

Fire arrows shot out of my hand towards the open sky and exploded like fireworks, just so people don't get to suspicious. Heh, 150 fire arrows should be enough to impress anyone that knows magic, since it's usually very straining on the spirit. Don't you just love showing off to people? "Very impressive. But why didn't you put down your... Ohh" Negi stopped in his tracks. I think he understands it now, bout time too.

"Yes, my magical artifact just so happens to be my coffee cup. Very useful when the enemy thinks I'm weaponless and all I got is coffee in a cup."

The bushes shift slightly. Both Negi and I turn straight away with his staff and my cup in hand. Both facing the bush with artifacts raised, while chanting.

"Ex Somno Exsistat Exundans Undina Inimicum Immergat in Alveum! Vinctus Aquarius!"

We heard a massive cry and a thud. Negi and I ran over to find Nodoka and Yue with a book. Oh Crap! Negi and I have been discovered! We are both gonna get turned into ermines for sure! Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! I'm really stressing out. "Don't worry Neku, they know bout mages!" Wait! He said what now?

"How do they know bout us then? Don't tell me they are mages to! If they are I should have been able to pick up on them straight away."

Negi pointed his staff at them, "eximo!" The water bonds on them released. "Yue is a style of mage-in-training so you wouldn't be able to sense her, and Nodoka is a just a normal girl. Nodoka, please store your artifact," Negi said while looking at both the girls. "Ahh, yes Negi-sensei. Abeat!" The book flashed and it turned into a card. Wait! A card... Aww hell no! Don't tell me! "I formed a pactio with these girls, as I think you know now." NO FRIGGIN' WAY! Damn that kid!

"Yes, I guess you are right"

"Ok then, I think now that we have got that clear, now, Nodoka, can you please not use that artifact to read Neku's mind again." Did I just hear that right? She can read minds with that thing? Now I know this whole thing is screwed. "Yes of coarse, I'm sorry Neku and Negi-Sensei!"

Ok, nothing else happened after that really. We just talked about how the girls found out about magic and about the events of the Mahora Academy festival before we went back to the dorms. I'm really jelous that he got to kiss them, but we can't help that now can we? It's in the past so we can't change it. Hmmm, maybe Nodoka might wanna be in a pactio with me, since she did one with a 10 year old kid, why not someone her own age? Ok, let's find out before I have to start my mission that the dean told me about... God, part of me hopes it's not true and the other part does. I'll have to think more on it. I walk down to the library and waited outside the door. Maybe I should use a pick-up line, yeah that might work, just to get the ball rolling. Nodoka walks out of the library carrying a stack of books.

"You know, if I could change the alphabet i would put I and U together"

Nodoka turned to me, "you know, a llame pick-up line isn't gonna get you a pactio with me." WTF? How did she know I wanted a pactiooooo... Oh right that book, her artifact with Negi lets her read minds. Ok then. Gonna have to stop thinking about her as much as I possibly can... Wow, this is gonna be hard. I put my hands behind my head and walk off in the opposite direction from Nodoka. Nodoka turns her head to watch me walk off. She giggles and smiles, "He really is a nice boy though."

*Author's Space*

A couple of things have been added and edited in this chapter, so be mindful if you are rereading it. I hope you like this fan fiction because it truely is the only thing from keeping me sane while exams are on so please review it and tell me what you think and PM me any ideas or things you may want to see in the later chapters but for now tell your friends, family and especially your pet goldfish about this awesome fan fiction.

Animadverto vos nunc!


	5. Chapter 5

Urgh! I'm officially sick of English class with Negi. I speak fluent English and yet I'm still subjected to doing these lessons with him. Most of the time, I just get excused and have a walk about, which usually ends up at the school cafeteria for a coffee. Although, I think Nodoka might be getting a bit frustrated with me. I keep up with the cheesy pick-up lines, just to be the class clown and stuff, but still, she ignores me or tells me the book or show from which I took the line from, which really surprises me, since most of them are english speaking shows from the US or another country. I can happily say I'm the most popular person in the class though. The girls who didn't like Negi, cause he was too young, have tried to get with me or have been hitting on me. Can't really say that's a bad thing now can I? Well, today is the first time I can go start scouting for my mission, since its the first day off that I haven't been caged by all the girls to help them with their work. No classes, no tutoring and no other things to keep me away from my real purpose for attending Mahora Academy. I tell Yue and Nodoka where I was heading as I walked out the door so I wouldn't get any comments back. I have to go to Library Island. At least that was what the Dean had said. I remember that time in his office, when I first came to the Mahora. It was slightly awkward...

Why am I here? I get off at the train station outside of Mahora academy. I look down at my duffle bag with a couple nights worth of clothes in it, seems almost pointless. I dig down into my bag and look for that note. Geez, where could it go? It ain't that big a bag to lose somthing like that, I don't know, something extremely important. I pull out a a couple of bits of paper. Ah, there we go, a map and the note. I recieved a note and a map in the mail, a week after graduation from the Magic Academy. I had an idea of what it was though after seeing the return address. I look at the map to try and work out where I was, then I look at the note, "Once you arrive on the school grounds, I'll be in my office in the Grand Gates building to the north, assuming of coarse that your travelling by train. I'll be awaiting your arrival. By the way, I suggest you pack clothes. Dean." I shake my head. Seriously, why bring clothes? I might only be here a day or two tops. I walk through the gardens and buildings. Very deserted for a school, I haven't seen anyone outside the station, and they were the staff! I manage to reach the building the dean was talking about. Must be the main one, because it's probably the biggest i've seen yet, with gargoyles and stained windows. Wonder how old this place is. I open the front doors to find a tidy reception desk with a man sitting behind it, reading the paper. Before I open my mouth his hand pops out the side of the paper, pointing down a hallway to the stairs, "Take those stairs up, go right, go up another set of stairs, then left. The Dean should be in his office right now" came a mono-tone voice to accompany the point hand. I bend slightly in thanks, which I really think would have been ignored even if he saw me do it. I follow the receptionist's words and come to a huge set of door that, physically speaking, shouldnt be able to fit in this hallway. "Come in, Neku." came a cracked voice from within. I push the door open to find an old man sitting in a recliner. "Come, sit and speak." The old Dean gave his hand a sweeping motion to the other chair opposite him. I walk over and throw my duffle bag off my shoulder onto the ground beside the chair, then I sink into the chair I was offered. I stare at the Dean. "Welcome Neku, to Mahora Academy. I suppose the trip out here was alright?" The Dean asks cheerfully. The trip was alright, yeah it was, apart from the girls and staff on the train thought that I was a weirdo for heading out to Mahora, being an all-girls school and all.

"It was fine. Now where was the sighting?"

The Dean's comical aura changes to something more of a serious nature, "Hmmm, you're a very straight young man. I like that in people with goals. The sighting was by both of the librarians that live at Library Island. I assume your going to head there straight after you leave this office." Well duh, it is a very important matter at hand and you did invite me to take a look. He must of took my silence as a yes, because he continued to speak, "I won't allow it of this moment. Wait until you're first day off." Wait, what?

"What do you mean my first day off? I can head straight there and come back. It can all be done in fifteen minutes!"

The Dean chuckled, "Yes, but since this is an all girls school, it would be a bit strange for you to just wander in. You're going to need a cover for going in, so I have taken the liberty of enrolling you in this school." WHAT? But... but... but... It's just as he said, it's an ALL GIRLS SCHOOL!

"I can't be enrolled! It's impossible! It's an all girls school!"

The Dean laughed and waved off my shocked comment, "I'll just say that you were enrolled due to a special apprenticeship scholarship deal between your last school and Mahora. Since I'm the Dean, they'll just have to accept it. All your books are bought and are ready to be picked up from the bookshop and a tailor has made you a boys uniform selection which will be delivered to your room by night. Here's a timetable, so off you go. And a word of warning, be cautious when your at Library Island else you might get yourself into a little trouble." I was then practically pushed out the door with it locking behind me with my map inside the office. After a while of wandering I met Nodoka. But what's so bad about Library Island?

"Woah!"

OK. Did not expect it to have so many underground levels AND be so friggin' dangerous. Damn Dean! Gonna have a few words with him when I get back, if I survive that is. Little trouble? MY ASS! Way too many traps for it just being a school library, WAY too many. Anyway, I'm about in the 9th basement floor, and regretfully lost.

"My god. I need a map or something"

Looks like it's unavoidable. I took a sip from my coffee. I gotta use magic. Like hell anyone is going to be here anyway to see it, why am I getting paranoid about it? Now, where did I put my spell book... I read through the spells as I took sip after sip of my coffee, it was almost gone and I was starting to lose my buzz from it. AH HAH! There's the spell I was looking for.

"Locus mihi reperio meus semita subterfugio!"

Lights started to shine all around me and made a path of light to where my quickest escape route would be. But guess who I literally ran into on my way up. Nodoka. My god I have so many dealings with her its not funny, it's just luck all on my part really. Nodoka was not alone though. She brought along Yue and Konoka. "Are you alright, Neku?" Nodoka said with a really concerned face. Wow, she looks really concerned for me.

"Yeah I'm fine. How'd you find me?"

Nodoka looked relieved. "I was reading your thoughts on my artifact and all of a sudden they became paniced, so I gathered up the members of the Library Exploration Club that knew about magic, since I guessed that you would probably be using magic, and went to come find you" She looked away shyly. "I know you told me to not listen in on your thoughts, but I couldn't help it when you said you were going off to Library Island. It's very dangerous if you don't know your way around" Geez, even Nodoka could have warned me.

"Ok then, but next time just warn me instead, then i might have gotten less holes in me from the arrows. Let me guess, you made a pactio with Negi aswell, didn't you Konoka?"

Konoka looked at me funny. "Yeah, I did" she said in a cute kid like way. Geez. Well enough talk, time to get out of this place! I couldn't find any sign of him being here. Maybe he has already left, I mean, it has been two weeks. Konoka and Yue lead the way while Nodoka and I chilled at the back. We talked for a bit about her artifact and her love of books when big tendrils of darkness came and grabbed Nodoka and I by our ankles and dragged us off down the big, dark hole to the right side of the ledge. "Nodoka! Neku!" shouted Konoka and Yue at the same time. But as we were pulled down into the darkness, their voices got quieter until it was silent.

*Author's Space"

Well it's pretty obvious loads more things have been added after the rewrite, I'm hoping it flows alot better now. Exams are almost finished so plenty more chapters to come. remember to tell your friend, family and pet goldfish (I call him Barry ^^) about this awesome fan fiction.

Animadverto vos nunc!


	6. Chapter 6

"What happened? Where am i?"

I've got this massive headache that just won't quit on me. I remember being dragged down by this darkness thing, me and Nodoka..... NODOKA! I get up and look around for her. I find her floating in the water next to some bookcases. Wait, why are bookcases in the water and the books are still in pristine condition? But first things first, check to see if Nodoka is alright. I check her pulse, still good. She's breathing, always a good sign. She just might be unconcious like I was. Well, I better scout the area, see if whatever dragged us down here is still down here with us. I walk around for a bit, checking the area and occasionally checking up on Nodoka to see if shes up yet. It worries me that she still hasn't gotten up yet. But man, this place has everything! Food, beds and in one secluded spot, a hot spring. Starting to get hungry, think I might grab something then come back and sit by Nodoka.

"Now where was that kitchen i found?"

I look round for half an hour, eventually finding it in the middle of a lake thingo. Yea I don't know either. I make up some eggs for me and Nodoka, for when she wakes up, you know. When I get back with the two plates of eggs and a coffee, I find Nodoka sitting up and looking around.

"Well hey there sleepy! Hope you don't mind eggs cause I made you some"

Nodoka give me this sleepy look. My god thats just so cute. "Thank you, Neku." said Nodoka with a sleepy look. I watch her look around for a bit before, waiting until she relises that we are in some strange cave and its not a dream or anything. 5, 4, 3, 2...... "AHHHHHH!" screamed Nodoka as she jumped up. Yep, think it might be setting in now.

"Do you know anything about this place, Nodoka?"

Nodoka shakes her head furiously, "No, I've never seen this place. But maybe, it might be that place Negi and the others fell into a year ago to try and find a magic book" So Negi may have been here, so that means there must be a way out if they are at school now. Interesting. Well first things first, let's eat! We spend a little time eating the plate of eggs that I cooked up and had a nice chat about just random crap really. She was really interested why I drank so much coffee and where I had come from.

"I don't really know why i drink so much of it, just tastes really good and I come from Australia."

Nodoka thought for a moment, "Neku Hikari doesn't sound like a very Australian name, it sounds more like a japanese name" she said while thinking. I thought for a moment, hmmmmmm.

"Well it's not my real name, it's more one I just took up over time untill it sort of became my real name."

Nodoka looked surprised and had a quick look around, dunno what for though. "So what's your real name then? Can you tell me at least?" She finally said after looking around, her gaze ending at me. Umm ok then. I look away, up at the leaves of the trees that are somehow growing in this place with an unusual light shining on them. I look back at her. Nodoka with her inquisitive look.

"I don't remember it real well. From what the other mages told me at an early age it was Tim, but then I changed it. It just didn't sound right for me."

There was a long silence before Nodoka spoke up, "Tim doesn't sound to bad, but I guess Neku does suit you better!" she looked at me with a big smile. I blush a little. GEEZ! What's wrong with me today? Well i better start looking through these books to see if the can tell up a way out. Yeah, that sounds good. I stand up.

"Alright! Time for us to find a way to get out of this place!"

Nodoka looks up at me in surprise but then gets the idea and stands up aswell, "Yeah, it's time we did something about this" 


	7. Chapter 7

Nodoka and I spent hours looking in the books that were there but we couldn't find ANYTHING about this place. It had been roughly 4 days since we 1st fell down here and still haven't found a way out. Nodoka is enjoying all the time we spend reading books and i starting to really enjoy spending time with her. Wait! What does that mean... I guess I'll find out eventually. I think I should start flicking through my old spell book to see if there is any spell to help out in anyway possible. But for now I think I'll have a bath in the springs. I've been looking in the books for hours and need a break and Nodoka went off to look at more books I think. I drop the heavy tome I was reading and went to gather up a towel and some soap and headed of towards the hot spring. I get to the hot spring and it is already occupied.

"Is that Nodoka?"

Nodoka is there near the waterfall, water droplets clinging to her skin as she washes away. My god thats sooo sexy, oh shit, what am I doing? I'm such a pervert! I start to walk away but then I hear a voice, "Neku! Arn't you gonna come in to?" I turn around again and find that her body is back to being submerged again. Phew, so she didn't see me. I join her but try to stay as far away from her as possible but trying to stay as close to her without being called a perv. "Neku, do you like my body?" Nodoka says without looking at me. MASSIVE HEAD EXPLOSION! Why is she asking me this so suddenly? gotta think of somthing to say quick with out sounding too pervy. "Neku?" Nodoka says now looking at me with a curious look. ARGH! Shit, better think of something..... I got it!

"Yeah, your amazingly hot!"

........... SHIT! that sounds like somthing an absolute tool would say ahhhh fuck.... "You really think so?" Nodoka looks at me with surprise, "I was always a bit nervous about it, having smaller breasts then alot of the girls". Ooook then, this is very different. Why is she telling me all of this? It's a bit.... well.... different. "I saw you looking at me washing, that's why I asked". See you later brain, I don't think we shall ever meet again.

"And you're acting like that was ok? I didn't mean to anyway, I was just heading off to have a bath myself and then I saw you and I couldn't move and I'm just so very sorry!"

Nodoka looks surprised by my sudden out burst. She smiles a bit in a shy sort of way and says "It was a bit weird but it's alright now that you apologised. She looks up at the sky painted ceiling, "Do you think we will ever get out of this place? I know Negi-sensei and the others got out, but that was different and they had more people aswell". This I had to think on for a bit. I've nearly gone through all the books with about ten to go and nothing has turned up about this place in any of the books. To be honest, I'm a little worried about it.

"Yeah! We will definitly get out of this place, I can promise you that!"

Wow, after saying that I feel alot more energized. Not only about getting out of here but about my mission aswell. I haven't thought about that much since falling down here. Hmm, maybe THAT artifact might let me scout the area and find anything of interest. I'll try it out when I've finished my bath, since it is really the only chance I've really had to relax this much here. "I wonder if the others are trying to find us..." Nodoka says with her hair covering her eyes.

"Well of coarse they are! Why wouldn't there be a reason for them trying to help us? But the only thing that worries me is that thing that dragged us down here"

Nodoka gave a slight shiver. Yeah, I've given a bit of thought to it over the time we have been here aswell. What was that thing and why did it drag us down here to? Hopefully it has passed on to somewhere else and is still not with us. "Do you know what it is, Neku?" Nodoka asked, giving me a scared sort of look. This is a look that I never wanted to see on that face of hers.

"No I don't, sorry. I've never seen or heard of anything like it and I didn't expect something like that to be within the school at all!"

BOOM! A explosion occurs somewhere in the near distance. I get up quickly out of the springs to look around. "Neku! What just happened?" Nodoka asks looking up at me. I start to look around when I have an idea.

"I don't know, but I think I have something that might help that question. ADEAT!"

I put my hand on the ground just outside the hot spring and when I start to pull my hand away from the ground, a sword comes out of the ground. It holds runes all along it's blade. As soon as I touch the hilt, the runes glow a dull blue.

"propono meus hostilis!"

The sword glows a birght blue now. I grab onto Nodoka and we are transported to the middle of the forest within this cave under library island. I let go of Nodoka and start to look around for the enemy. No one is there other than Nodoka and myself. "Is there something wrong, Neku? Why are we here?" I look around for a bit, sword in hand. There is a massive crater just infront of us but it is empty. Why? I start to head down towards the center of the crater when I hear a scream. I turn around and I find Nodoka being held by a daemon of darkness. "Help me Neku!" Nodoka screams. The daemon laughs.

"Who are you Daemon? Why are you here?"

The daemon laughed more. "What? Don't you remember me, Neku? I remember you!" the daemon said in a cold, fake hurt tone. "HAHAHAAHHAHAHA!!!!!!"

(sorry for the long hiatice everyone that has been waiting for chapter 7. i was sick and missed out on alot of school work so i had to catch up. plus i was coming up for more ideas for this story) 


	8. Chapter 8 part 1

It was winter. It's snowing. That's weird. I get up 12 years ago in the snow. It seems like it's going to be a regular day for a 3 year old boy. My brother is up, Danis. He's always up early though. I want to be just like my big brother. He's a very good mage, he can make bubbles that are all shiny and sparkly, but the grown-ups just don't understand how good he really is. I mean, anyone who and make shiny bubbles has to be special. I run up to my big brother. He has a very serious and scary face on.

"What's wrong, brother? Why are you looking scary?"

My brother ignores me and looks out over the fields that surround our small town. That's weird. He never ignores me like this. This is making me a bit annoyed. I start to pout.

"Brother, what are you doing?"

"Shut up!" my brother yells at me, he turned to face me. His gentle blue eyes have changed into a vicious yellow. He's scaring me. My brother left two years ago to train to become a great mage. I missed him heaps, even though I was barely a baby. But since he came back a few months ago, he has changed. Every so often a black aura would appear around him and he would have very big owies, I wish he would tell me what's wrong so I can help him. I'm a big boy now, so I can help anyone.

"Big brother is scaring me! What's wrong, big brother? Are you having more owies?"

I start to waddle towards him. Brother pointed his arm towards me without looking at me, "I'm sorry I won't be able to see you grow up, little guy. But you must be able to protect mum and dad, 'kay?". I look at him in childish confusion. What does he mean he won't be able to see me grow up? I gonna see him everyday!

"I always protect mummy and daddy, big brother! But why are you saying that? I gonna see you every day!"

My big brother smiles. "I have to do somthing that won't let me see you grow up, but I may be able to see you one day, if I survive this. Tell mum and dad that I love them! Vado domus!" brother shouts as his spell hits me. As i start to fly up in the sky, I finally see what my big brother was looking at. A massive army of demons was heading in the direction of the village. My big brother looks up towards me and smiles, then turns back to face the coming army. "Abyssus incendia! Stagnet. Complexio, Supplementum pro Armationem!" I hear my brother cast. A raging fireball appears then disappears in towards my brother, Then I shot off in the sky towards the village as the demons met up with my brother. That is the last time I see him. As soon as I hit the ground I raise the alarm.

"Demons! Demons are invading the village!"

My mummy and daddy come out of our house and rush towards me. "what's happening, sweetie?" my mummy asks. Then a large explosion is heard to the north of the village. Where brother is. I start to cry.

"Big brother! Big brother is out there fighting the bad demons, mummy! We need to go help him!

My daddy starts to run towards where the explosion happened, he mubbles "Danis... what have you done?". When daddy gets to the hill, he turns back and smiles, "Well looks like we can't avoid it forever, ADEAT!" A giant broadsword appeared with runes on the blade. My mummy runs up to him and holds onto him "Now you be a good boy, Tim". My daddy and mummy give me one last wave then my daddy casts his spell, "propono meus hostilis!" The runes on the sword glows blue and they disappear too. That's the last time I saw them. 


	9. Chapter 8 part 2

Large explosions and flames licked up the sides of houses, our little community, which was whole a couple of hours ago, has been reduced to rubble and bodies. I was three years old then. The survivours of the attack, including me, wound up in a mage academy, it was communtiy of mages and their guardians after all. I lost most of my memory of that event until now aswell, it may have been a very traumatic event but I was three after all. I've been called Tim only once or twice since that event, so I was nameless most of my life so I made my own name. I can look after myself so I named myself Neku, after the main character of a game I once played, and Hikari means light in japanese. I wanted to be a lighter version of that game character. I excelled at the mage academy. I was pushed forward by the blur of a thought of my brother. He came here to learn and was top of most classes but the teachers hated him for his cocky attitude and experimental views on magic. The mage academy is also the place where I discovered my love of coffee. My friends introduced me too it after class one day.

"Are you sure this is alright stuff? I mean, I heard it tastes very bitter and disgusting."

My friends looked at each other and laughed, "you know you can put sugar in it to make it more sweet, right?" Huh, never thought bout that. We all left the library I was studying in, as I always was, and went to the cafe in the regular human's town. We passed through the park on the way to the cafe, plenty of women joggers there, and all hot. So, anyway, after we all had finished having our pervs on the local ladies and making our regular male teenaged comments, we went to the cafe. We all ordered a coffee each and sat at the window, typically perving on all the joggers going past. When the coffees were served to us, I had my first sip. It was litteraly magical. My magic spirit shot up and I felt wonderful. I told my friends about this experience, but they just looked at me weird. A few months later, I met this girl in my class, her name was Maya. She was bottom of the class, so I never paid attention to her much. One day, the dean of the academy asked if I could tutor her, that she might let me come back to reality for a while. I agreed. She was an absolute babe, but she never really cared bout her looks. I tutored her for three months when she surprised me with a question that I never thought I would hear for a while to come, "Would you like to make a pactio with me, Neku?" Maya asked me. That was my most awkward lesson with her ever.

"Well I don't know, it would only be a probationary contract though right? So I guess that woud be ok."

She moved closer and kissed me. My god, did that ever surprise me? I found out later that she planned to do this all along. My card, my artifact, was the same sword my father used the night of the demon attack. The night I lost my family. I know my family arn't dead, I visit my mother and father frequently, but not in the way that people may think. They have been turned to stone, in the middle of the plains in which they fought the demons. My mother was picking up my father from the ground. He appears to be injured and both of them appear to be glaring at an unknown enemy. Until I find a way to reverse the spell, they shall remain in the middle of that field surrounded by many bodies of demons who have petrified after death. My brother, Danis, was said to have turned into a beast of darkness, losing most of his former consciousness with his humanity. No one knows how this happened, but after the battle, he disappeared. A few years later, my friends, Maya and I graduate from mages academy. Maya passing with the top marks. I was ment to have gotten a letter in which tells me how I will train to become a fully-fledged mage, but I didn't, I got a letter from the dean of Mahora Academy telling me that he wants me to come to his school as a full-time student. I was really surprised by this but what was more shocking was what came after it,

I Believe We Have Found You're Brother, Danis, Within The School Grounds Of Mahora Academy.

All this came back to me as I stared at this black daemon, sword in hand. I started at him long and hard into his yellow eyes. One word formed upon my lips as I stared at him. One name.

"Danis!" 


	10. Chapter 9

I stared at the daemon that was once my brother Danis. In the daemon's arm, Nodoka temporarily stopped struggling, "Danis?" The daemon laughed. It was a cold, stone-hard, mocking laugh. "That's right little brother. It is I, Danis!" the daemon affirmed. I'm shaking. Why am I shaking? Is it out of fear? or is it because my brother, who lost his mind to the darkness, is right in front of me. "Why brother, it's been years since I've seen you. How bout a HUG!" Danis yelled as he tries to strike me with one of his many tendrils of darkness. I barely manage to raise the sword in front of me to defend against his attack.

"Why Danis? Why do you attack you own brother?"

Danis laughs that same laugh, "Well why the hell not?" He attacks again with no more success than the last one. Nodoka screams to me "Neku! Help me!" She wails and crys. Grrr I thought I had this. I had prepared to do this alone so no one would get hurt. Why didn't I expect this sort of thing to happen. I love my brother, i really do, but I'm not gonna stand around and let him hurt someone I like, someone I love!

"Discerpo vinculum!"

I cut Danis's arm clean off, the one that holds Nodoka. As she falls, I turn around and direct my arm in her direction.

"Habeo quod servo intus lux lucis!"

A bubble of light shot out of my arm and encased Nodoka within it. She floated to the ground, where the bubble popped. Nodoka looked at me and gave a weak "Neku..." then she passed out. I smile a bit. At least Nodoka is out of trouble now. The light surrounding her will protect her from my brother. I turn to my brother and give him a very dark look.

"How dare you hurt her! Have you lost all shame since become this monster?"

The Daemon that is Danis laughed, "I have lost many things, brother! Many, many things! My life, my family, my sanity and whatever light that remains in my heart is leaving me as we speak!" I start to pity him. I know he has hurt alot of people but he can't truly control it. All this is in my head, but I can't let it leave my head and express it. Some things people should never never show on their face to a person who could kill you in an instant, even if they were you're brother. My face is fixed on the same dark look.

"I can understand that you suffer, but who did this to you?"

Danis hesitated. I sense tendrils near my back, so I slice them with the sword while he is distracted. the sword goes through two or three of the five that were there. Danis winces, "Grr, that was my fault. But all this was my fault. I did this to myself, and now I'm paying the price!" Danis attacks with the remaining tendrils. I parry one but get hit with the other in the shoulder. Blood starts to flow from the wound, but I pay it no heed. How could he do this to himself? What is he paying the price for? I vocalise these thoughts. Danis stops attacking and says while reminiscing, "Remember how I left the town for training? Well you probably couldn't since you were only two, but I found a master that could make me more powerful and show me different styles of magic, most I had never seen nor heard of before. My master taught me a technique that gave me unbelievable power but at a cost. It was called magica erebea." I relaxed a bit in thought. I have never heard of a technique called magica erebea before. Danis must have noticed my change in thought because he smiled, it was a horrible smile filled with sharp denomic teeth, and explained "Remember the night you lost your family and I lost everything? Just before I faced the demon army, I used it, asborbing my powerful fire spell and gaining it's attributes. That is what magica erebea is, if you use it to much, the dark magic infects you like a poison, slowly corrupting you until you end up like ME!" Danis come at me with fresh attacks while I'm distracted with all this new information. Every single one of his attacks hit its mark. I hit the ground as a bloody mess, but I am still alive. Thank god Nodoka didn't see this. I struggle to my feet and pick up the sword.

"You choose to fight me. Choose to kill me, but you shall FAIL! Lux lucis of deus!"

Light comes from everywhere around me. The very light of the room leaves its place and only surrounds me. The cavern is all darkness exept for me. I have lost control of my body now, only my thoughts are left to me and I am looking at myself as if I'm in third person view. My body gains armour of pure light and sprouts wings. My brother looks on in shock, trust me when I say he isn't the only one. My body lifts one arm in Danis's direction.

"Deus consensio telum!"

A massive spear of light appears above my body and flys straight through my brother's body. He stumbles but does not fall. I return to my body. I am starting to black out. "Don't worry brother, I'll come to see you again! Then we can have a nice brotherly chat!" He spits before he teleports out of the cavern. The light returns to everywhere. I smile as I watch Nodoka start to get up. Amazing how she could still be be in a fainted state through that. Before I blackout though, I manage to get out a few words.

"Don't worry brother, I'll enjoy our next meeting. But next time I'll wear some clothes so I don't greet you naked again"

I blackout as a naked Nodoka runs to my bloodied body.

Author's Space:  
Don't worry people there are more chapters. I know it sounds like he just died but yeah he just blacked out from the fight. And yes if you don't remember they both didn't waste time getting dressed before heading to meet Danis XP. I'm also going to release a lexicon of all the spells on my deviant art soon, so when its up i'll put on my deviant art account name. 


	11. Chapter 10

I open my eyes. Nodoka is standing there. We are in some weird dimension. It's like we are on a floating rock. All my wounds have healed, even though I nearly died of bloodloss. where are we? Last I saw was that we were in that magic reading room under library island. Nodoka is still facing the other way, staring off into the distance. She hasn't appeared to have relised I'm awake yet.

"Nodoka!"

No reaction. She still stands there, facing off into the distance. God Almighty! I get up and walk towards her.

"Nodoka! You know it's rude to ignore people."

She still doesn't show any sign of hearing me. Geez. I finally reach her. I try to put my hand on her shoulder.

"Nodoka, enough joking around. This is serio..."

My hand just goes straight through her. What the... I try again. Same result. Dude, this ain't cool! I keep trying to touch her but my hand goes through every time. WHY? "Maybe because you're losing your sense of reality." came a slick voice from behind me. I turn around and there I am, standing in front of me. The only difference is, he is wearing all the armour of light.

"Who are you?"

He makes a little bow and sweep of the arm as if to show himself off, "I am you, as you may have noticed, or to be more accurate, a physical manifestation of your magical energies." He's a what? I must have given him a strange look because he smiled and said, "Remember that first try of coffee? that surge of power and shock? That was me being born within you. I am you, but I am also myself" I still can't really process what I, I mean, he is trying to say. "I Know your confused about all this, but in time we will become very aquainted." He smiles at me and turns to leave. He starts walking away, when he stops abruptly and turns back to me, "ohh by the way, with every light there is a darkness that goes with it. Watch out for him, he is called Neku Yami." He looks very serious. "NEKU! WAKE UP!"  
We both look up. Thats Nodoka's voice!" The armoured me shakes his head and looks at me, "you are one lucky sonabitch, you know that right? You better go to her and wake up" He turns and walks away again.

"HEY! What should I call you then"

He doesn't look at me but replies, "You know exactly what to call me." I think for a moment. Yes, I know exactly what to call him.

"You're name is Geoff"

He fell over in shock. "What the hell? Don't call me Geoff. I am Neku Hikari. I am the opposite to my brother, Yami," He yells at me disgruntally.

"Ok, that will be easier to remember since it's my name."

"Good. Now you really need to get your ass back into reality, I really think she might think your dead" he tells me non-chalently, turning and walking away.

"Thanks for saving me, Hikari"

I hear a small chuckle in aknowledgement then he walks off and fades back into my mind. Alright, time to head back to my own reality. I can't keep such a beautiful young lady waiting for me, now can i? I head towards the light, leading away from the floating rock in my mind.

"Don't worry Nodoka! I'm coming back to you..."

*Authors space*  
Sorry for the long hiatice everyone! Been busy with many things lately (Girlfriend, School, Car, Work etc.) this was sort of another filler to explain to things at once, so i know it is kind of short. the feeling from the coffee and why Neku had that out of body experience. The lexicon is on top of my stack of things to do at the moment (Yes, i Accually have a stack of things and papers on my desk that needs to be done, it ain't a metaphor) but it is half finished. I've also been doing research for this story and i may be putting in some ideas from the "la divina commedia". hope you enjoy this so far and i will try my best to drill out another chapter aswell as the lexicon (assuming you don't all speak latin like i can). Thats it for my rant, see ya 


	12. Chapter 11

"WAKE UP! NEKU!" Nodoka screamed as she shook my limp body. The battle had come to an end but I was still talking to Hikari. Nodoka kept shaking me. Tears streaming down her face. After a while she became tired and dropped me back on to the ground. She put her head on my bloodied chest and sobbed, "No! You can't die! You just can't! We have to both get back alright, together..."

"You look really cute like that, but I hope to never see that face again. 'kay?"

Nodoka looked up at me in disbelief. I would have waved at this point but if sort of hard when your struggling to keep yourself alive. "NEKU!" Nodoka exclaimed in joy and relief. She hugged me hard. Any other day, just any other, I would have enjoyed this moment, but I am in sooooo much pain now because of it.

"Ahhhh Nodoka? This is REALLY hurting right now."

Something must have clicked in her head at that moment cause she jumped off me with a little yelp. "I'm sooooo sorry, Neku! I'll find some clean bandages right away!" She apologizes as she starts to walk off. I raise my voice as much as possible.

"Soak the bandages in Fennel seeds and say 'occultus vox , solvo!' it will make the bandages much more effective"

Before all this had started, I had noticed a storage place for herbs. Fennel seeds have the ability to provide better healing and protection, if their inner power is released into bandages that is. She turns around and nods in acknowledgement. After she leaves, I vomit up some blood that had gathered in my stomach. I wipe my mouth with the back of my hand. Well, I really wish I had a coffee right this moment. Might cause me to bleed out faster but who cares, I should be dead anyway after being stabbed in nearly every inch of your torso, seventy billion times! No! I should concentrate on not bleeding out. Nodoka will be on her way back in a minute with the bandages. "Don't worry Neku. It'll be fine. I'm regulating your blood flow at the moment to help slow it down" come a voice in my head. Must be Hikari at work, so he doesn't die aswell. I think back my thanks and then my mind goes blank. I haven't given much thought about meeting my brother like I did. What went wrong to make him like this? Why did he try and kill me? and the one question that's niggling in the bak of my mind, Why is he at Mahora of all places? As I'm contemplating these questions, Nodoka comes back with the fennel seed soaked bandages. "I hope this is right." Nodoka mummbled to herself, almost inaudibly. She dresses my wounds when I come up with a question.

"Nodoka, what do you really think of me?"

Nodoka hesitated with the bandages for a second, you could barely tell it ever happened. She continued with her work while saying, "Neku is a fine gentleman, but needs to slow down on alot of things in his life." She said all this with out looking at me. Huh. I try to move my face to meet her eyes but I feel a massive throb of pain. I blackout for a second. When I come to, Nodoka is looking at me with a huge amount of worry in her beautiful eyes. I have got to stop worrying her.

"I'm fine now. We have to concentrate on getting out of this underground reading room. It maybe paradise but we can't live here forever."

Nodoka sighs in relief and understanding. "I know but we aren't leaving until you have healed enough to move around properly." I think back to the book I read about the healing properties of fennel seeds. It should take maybe four to five hours to become fully healed, so I give maybe two and a half maybe three hours. But until then I'll have to come up with a way out of here.

"Nodoka, Can you find me a certain book from the shelves, even though I doubt it has it, please? It has a blood red leather binding cover and it has green letters etched on the side. I can't remember what it was called though."

Nodoka looks at me thoughtfully. "I think I saw a book like that in the bookshelves closest to the hot springs," Nodoka finally says out loud. I nod to her and give her my assurance that I'll be fine by my self and the like. She is almost like a mum. Untill Nodoka comes back I can't do anything, I just have to stay put of the ground and let the bandages do their work. But when she comes back, we're going to go back to school together. I smile and close my eyes, letting the last thought linger in my head of Nodoka and I holding hands while walking back to school.

*Author's Space*  
Ok then people, my part of my research is done and my homework flow has lessened quite substantually so i thought that this would be a great time to write up another chapter and finally give myself a deadline time for each chapter, which will be every friday in Australia. and HURRAY! they finally leaving the reading room! I haven't mentioned it yet in the story but they have been in there for nearly 7 days now so i thought i better release them from the basement under my house XD and another part of this great news is WLAFN has nearly reached 1000 hits! and in celebration of this when it does surpass the milestone, I'll finally release the lexicon. AND thank you for everyone who is supporting this story, cause if you werent' then you wouldn't be disrupting my Final Fantasy XIII play time.


	13. Chapter 12

I woke up to the sound of gentle splashing. I start to get up when I remember that I've still got the bandages on. I go to take them off but they arnt there anymore, and I'm waist deep in water, "so you're finally awake." came a soothing voice. I turn around and Nodoka is in her swimsuit. She gave me a little smile, which I can't help but smile back to. "I was going to clean your bandages and wounds but they seem to have disappeared, so I decided to wash the dried blood off you." She blushed a little while saying this. Wait a minute! She was washing me? I give a sudden jump at the thought.

"w-w-well thanks for that, but I thought that would be a little weird, since I had to be naked."

Nodoka turned bright red at this comment and started to get all fidgety, "No, no I couldn't do that." a very awkward silence followed after that. Stupid, stupid, why did I have to say that? I need to start up a conversation. I turn to Nodoka and open my mouth to say something but she does the same.

"You go first Nodoka"

Nodoka starts to stammer but then gains her voice, "o-o-o-ok. I found that book you wanted. It's got some language on it that I can't identify, 'specialis of orbis terrarum'" I think for a minute. Ahh. That's the book I need.

"That's latin for "secrets of the world" and that's what is going to get us out of here"

She nods and then we get out to check out the book. When we get to the book, I stick my arm out infront of Nodoka to stop her moving further towards it. There is a giant lock on the pages to prevent anyone from reading it, but soon I'll get rid of it. I examine the lock. It was made of gold and it has alchemetic symbols and circles all around it, someone obviously didn't want to anyone to look inside it. I once read about this book. It has some sort of magic that only presents knowledge on exactly what the reader wants to know, and nothing else. It prevents you from finding out all the forbidden stuff like immortality and the true religion. You know, THAT sort of stuff. I flick out my spellbook out of the air and look in the pages to find the right spell. It takes me a good five minutes or so before I finally find it.

"Ahh, alchemist signum effrego of scientia!"

The lock crumbled apart into sand and the old tome flipped open. The answer to what I was looking for appeared in a spider-like scribble across the parchment. I knew it. I signal for Nodoka to come over to me. When she came across to me she gasped as she looked down on that page. It had two words written on it: Wake up. "Wake up? what does it mean, wake up?" Nodoka asks as she turns to me for answers. I've had my suspicions about this room for a while now. I mean seriously, how could it have nearly every book in the world and the magic world with in it, especially the specialis of orbis terrarum. Having that book here was my final answer.

"This is an illusionary world. Our minds are here but our bodies are probably at the bottom of a bookcase. Everything we do in this world will happen to us in the real world aswell."

Nodoka stops her train of thought and asks, "does that mean you didn't get to meet your brother Danis?" I look at the light source on the roof of the cavernous room that we both had lived in for about a week now.

"That was definetly Danis. He was no illusion since he was the one too drag us down here and into this world."

Nodoka looks back up at me, "So, how do we wake up from this world then?" She moves closer to me.

"Wake up from this as if it were just a wonderful dream."

At least thats what I think we have to do. Nodoka starts to fidget, "does that mean I'll forget everything that happened in here?" She starts to blush. Wow, shit. What's going on with her at the moment?

"No. We won't forget anything at all, why?"

Nodoka turns even more red, "N-N-No reason at all. ah ha ha ha!" Her laugh sounded a bit nervous there. Well no time for that now.

"I guess I'll see you on the other side then"

Nodoka smiles, "Yeah..." Nodoka closed her eyes, and with that disappeared from the room. I smile and look around the giant room one last time.

"I finally found you, Danis. I promise to rid you of the darkness for good, so we can go home. But before that, I got a cute girl waiting for me."

I close my eyes and will myself to wake up and there is a flash of light. The Reading Room ceases to exist.

*Author's Space*  
Well, with this chapter the "Reading Room arc" is completed. The next arc is going to start next week, dunno what it will be about yet, so at the moment it could just be a filler. Send me a buzz if you have any ideas for the next arc or just the story in general and i'll start to answer anyones questions about anything. I will also advertise the stories of the person with the best question each week. For questions or ideas, send them to (squall-lionheart2 hotmail . com) and put the subject as either "WLAFN idea" or "WLAFN question" (i had to put spaces in between the email address so put all of it together)


	14. Chapter 13

Oh geez. All hell broke loose after we got back. Once we woke up, we found ourselves at the bottom of a bookcase, like I thought we would, but it there was no way to climb back up. Since I'm a mage I just walked on the air to the top, carrying Nodoka in my arms, after a few spells of course. I don't know if that image in my head as I blacked out was a prediction or not, but we walked back to school hand in hand. When we walked back into the classroom, we were almost crashed tackled to death by all the girls in class, except Evangeline, Chachamaru, Setsuna, Mana and well you get the idea, all the tough girls that would stab you rather than show emotion, minus Chachamaru, shes a nice girl, she loves cats. We got a huge lecture from Ayaka, telling us we shouldn't miss so much of school even with Nodoka having a sick relative and that I should have come back as soon as I escorted her home. Wait! I did what? I turn to Negi as she says this and he gives me a little wink. Once she stops and everyone has said their 'welcome backs', we sat down to study. Shortly after starting Negi turns to me, "Oh and Neku, can you please visit me in my room after class?" I give him a weird look.

"Yeah sure, Teach. Whatever you want."

Negi nods to the response. After class I head Back to Negi's room, coffee in hand as always. I knock on the door, when a voice from within calls, "Come in, Neku." I head to open the door but as I do I cast an anti-overhearing charm on the door, I learn from my mistakes while living with a dorm of gossipers. Negi, Asuna, Konoka, Setsuna, hell. Half the class is in here I reckon. Negi tells me to close the door then say, "Hello, Neku. Please sit." I sit down.

"Whats this about? Why are all of you here?"

Nodoka stepped in and said, "As soon as we came out of the Reading Room, I used telepathy to tell Negi what went on." I must have given a weird look or something because Negi started to explain to me the pactio cards ability to use telepathy from magistra to magista, and vice versa.

"I see. But that still doesn't explain why all these people are in your room, teach"

Negi bowed, "sorry, I forgot." He gave a sweeping motion with his hand over everyone, "this is Ala Alba, a group made up by myself and all the girls I have made a pactio with so far." I'm sorry, but my jaw just dropped at this point. THE BOY HAS MADE SEVEN FRIGGIN' PACTIOS! I look around the room. There's Nodoka, Yue and Konoka, yes already knew that. Friggin' Setsuna, Asuna, Kaede and Chisame aswell. Shit.

"Wow, I can say that I am very surprised with the people you made pactios with, Teach. How'd you get them with Setsuna, Asuna and Chisame?"

Negi gave me a sort of nervous look, "they were all under situations that called for their abilities." Ahhh. So that means he just cracked on to them in situations that he thought were just right. Well, I'm still determined as hell to get the pactio with Nodoka! Asuna sstepped in at this point to break my wonderful train of thought, "look, Negi asked you to come here to see if you wanted to join Ala Alba or not." Join Ala Alba? But doesn't that mean a pactio... AWW HELL NO! Negi pre-empted my thought and cut in with, "I'm not asking to form a pactio with me, just to join the group." Oh ok ummmm. I don't know what Ala Alba do or anything but since its a mage group and it's close to Nodoka then maybe... but since it IS a mage group, I may be able to dig up some info about Danis.

"Yeah, sure. Can't see why I shouldn't"

And again more time passed. I start to attend meetings for the group as well as go to class now. But in the spring, something amazing happened that I thought would never happen. Negi was at the front of the class presenting some lecture on Romeo and Juliet when Shizuna came in with a note for Negi. Negi had a quick look at the note with a surprised look on his face. You could feel the tension in the room from the girls after Shizuna left the room. Negi turned to the class, "It seems we ahve a new student transfering to our school. Please make Maya Saunderwood welcome!" My heart hit my chest with all the force of a space rocket hitting the earth at full speed. Maya walked in and bowed, "please to make your aquaintance." My childhood friend and, to be totally honest with myself, my first love has moved to Mahora Academy.

*Author's Space*  
Well betcha weren't expecting something like this. I set this up when she was the only friend, prior Mahora, mentioned of Neku's. Thought i might put some tension for relationships somewhere so here it is. This chapter is early this week because of commitments on friday preventing me from uploading on friday, so i'm uploading on thursday instead, but next chapter is going to be released next friday. been getting into the whole guy split between 2 girls mangas lately (to love-ru, shakugan no shana and the such). The lexicon will appear on my deviant art within the week due to it being 1000 hits (YAY!) I thank my fans and readers who still support this fan fic even though it isn't of high quality standards but i'm happy that people are still willing to read it. the offer for Q & A is still up and best question gets their fan fic advertised in my authors space. until next week, cya! 


	15. Chapter 14

I didn't know how to react with this. Negi was looking straight in my direction and smiling, Nodoka was looking at my shocked face with worry but all the rest of the girls were too busy with Maya. No! This can't be happening! I look directly at Maya. There was no chance at all it couldn't be her... GRRRRARGH! I jump up from my seat and jump through the open window. Mind you this is three or four stories up. "NEKU?" Cried Nodoka and Negi at once as they watched me jump. Everyone else ran to the window leaving Maya the only one away from the window, "Neku?" I hit the ground quiet forcefully but still managed to roll out of it, I learned some parkour while I was at Magic Academy. I just kept running, at this point thats all I knew what to really do. I ran and ran until I hit the lake. I stopped for a minute. Why is she here? Why did she have to come now of all times when I was trying to start with Nodoka? Why, why, why, why WHY?

"ADEAT!"

My sword came out and I stabbed it straight into the ground with all the force I could muster. Huge cracks appeared all around the ground where the sword stabbed the earth, probably protruding for about fifty metres. I'm breathing heavily when someone puts their hand on my shoulder. I turn to meet a pair of beautiful blue eyes, but they aren't Nodoka's blue eyes. Maya greeted me with a sad smile.

"How did you find me here before anyone? You haven't been here long enough to know your way around."

Maya's smile brightened a bit, "whenever you used to have a tantrum and ran for it, you would always run to the closest place with water." Urgh! Do I really have an embarrassing trait such as that? "You must really love the water, Neku" Maya added in. Truth is, I do. I've lived near the ocean all my life, and when I needed to escape reality I would head to the ocean. "NEKU!" I turn around to where the voice was coming from. Nodoka was running towards me with Negi and Asuna in tow. Nodoka's eyes had started to water up. Why am I always the cause of her to cry? "What's the matter, Neku? Why did you run like that?"  
she asked me.

"N-n-nothing. Just needed some release of emotions."

Both Nodoka and Maya picked up each of my hands and asked, "are you sure?" at the same time. They turned to each other. They shot each other a glance of death for the smallest of a milisecond then turned back to me. I reassured them and we all went back to class. You may think that it was disaster averted? Think again. After that day, Maya was stationed to sit next to me, then strangely enough, Nodoka swapped her seat with Ayaka to sit next to me. After every class though I make a run for the door. "I know you don't really need it, but hey, you really found yourself in an awkward situation didn't you, Neku" said a voice from within my mind.

"Yeah, Yeah. Shut up, Hikari."

I have to ask Maya why she came sometime. I gotta stop avoiding her outside of class, but it hard not to. I don't know who I like more... Nodoka... I'm sorry. I yell at the sky while lying on the top most tower in Mahora.

"Arrggghhh! Why do you have to make it so hard for me?"

I stand up and take a look at the sunset. God, I wish I could just watch this with the girl of my dreams... pity theres two of them... I have a look around the grounds, not many people out, wonder why? I look closely towards the ceremony grounds and see two figures. Who are they? Might as well go check. I jump off the tower and freefall till I nearly hit the ground then I say an anti-gravity spell of my own make. I hit the ground as if I were jumping off a chair then I start to run off towards the ceremony grounds. Takes me a good 5 minutes even with parkour. When I arrive, I'm greeted with a sword fight. Maya was being attacked by Setsuna, and it looks like Setsuna is winning. Maya is down on her knees with the sword she is weilding as her only support.

"Don't worry, Maya! I'll save you! ADEAT!"

The sword appears in my hand as I jump towards the brawl. I bring my sword down hard against Setsuna, which she barley manages to parry. She jumps back to assess me. I point my great sword at her with one hand and use my other to help Maya back to her feet.

"No one can EVER attack my friends! Negi's friend or not!"

*Author's Space*  
Ok the awkwardness has begun, and bring it on I say! But what's with Setsuna attacking Maya? Who knows? Well I do, but thats beside the point. I see that no one is taking interest in my Q & A offer but it still open, same with the advertising of the best questioner's story. Been getting into Love Hina as a substitute Negima for the time being, and it's also been contributing to some ideas but who knows whats going to happen as this story twist and turns, Many more chapters are to be released so I hope I can get some more fans as the story progresses so i'm asking for the readers of my creation to show their friends, family, enemys and even pets. I love the support and I hope you like it. Caio! 


	16. Chapter 15

Setsuna just smiles, "So, you have decided which girl to go for have you, Neku?" Wait, What? I give her a good look down. she doesn't have the full intent to kill but she does have a intent to harm, which is what alerted me. Maya looked up at me, "Neku?..." She collapses due to exhaustion. I look down at Maya. She has bruises and dirt marks all over her, then I look towards the sword. Geez thats a new one. It's a silver rapier with every jewel imaginable in the hand guard. How did she come acorss a sword like that? While I was examining the sword, Setsuna came at me with an overhead attack. I just managed to notice and parry it in time. Setsuna jumps back for a moment and comes at me again, "Hyakuretsu Okazan!" Her attacks came at me in an almost invisible speed to the naked eye. I manage to block and deflect most of them but get a few cuts on the arm. Shit shes dangerous. I take a overhead swing with my great sword. She blocks it, but this cause the ground underneath her to crack. The amount of power I put into that hit would have sliced though titanium. But she had infused her shirasaya with ki, so lucky she could block it. I jump back to near Maya. I look down at Maya, she's just starting to wake up.

"Hey, your alrig...!"

Maya did a massive uppercut straight to my jaw. "YOU IDIOT!" Maya screamed as she commited the act that sent me flying high into the sky. I went spinning in the air until I was higher then the tallest building in Mahora. Damn, She must have infused her punch with magic. Setsuna gave a blank stare at Maya. "Don't try and attempt this on any idiot at home kids." Maya said cheerfully. "Who is she talking to?" Setsuna muttered to herself before I hit the ground behind them. Ouch. Geez, Maya defenitly hasn't changed much from back then. I shudder at the memory of all those times she hit me when we were at Magic Academy. Setsuna ran over to me to check if I was alright. Maya looked down at me, "what the hell were you thinking when you ran into the fight? geez. Baka!" I felt a little ashamed. Setsuna explained to me that it was just a sparring practice that got out of hand when they both got really worked up and ended up getting serious.

"Oh. Sorry for getting involved in the training. It just looked like you were attacking her, so I thought I should go help."

Maya looks at me out the side of her eye, "well, at least you did it with good reason. so I guess I can forgive you." Still with the brutal statements that could be put nicer. She picked up her sword, wiped the blade and made it disappear in thin air. Oh right. I should ask her about that.

"Since when did you start learning swordplay? and what's with that sword?"

Maya turned to me, "Well since my magistra wasn't around, I thought I might aswell pick up combat and about the sword, it's a part of my swordstyle, Gairoat Ratam." Gairoat... Gairoat Ratam... Well, Gairoat is Ostian for universal and Ratam means powers, so it means "universal powers" what a weird as style. Never heard of it.

"Can you show me it sometime? Cause I've never heard of that style before."

Maya smiled, "yeah, why not. But not today. I've had enough for one day. Haha, although your the only one that can survive one of my punches. You have to be immortal" We all laugh at this. Setsuna bowed to Maya and me suddenly, "That was a good training session. Sorry it ended badly but I have to go, Konoka must need me by now." she stood back up straight and walked away towards the dorms.

"Hmmm. You wouldn't know that she was half demonfolk looking at her like this..."

Maya jumped back in surprise, "WHAAAAT?"

"What? You didn't know? Well I might aswell tell you that there's also a robot and a vampire in our class"

Maya kept the shocked reaction going as we walked back to the dorms. I laughed at how Maya was reacting to all this news. The one thing I didn't notice was Nodoka hiding behind a tree, watching us as we walked back to the dorms as the sun went down.

*Author's Space*  
Geez! I've had this happen to me a couple of times. I wonder how many of my readers have aswell. Oh well. This chapter was done under alot of stress this week due to commitals and homework and all the other stuff that happens to your regular teenage guy. Well as always, i ask my loyal fans to tell their friends, family and pets about this story. all offers i have said are still up and thats it for me till next week. caio (gonna have to think of a more original sign off for next time *writes that in notepad*) 


	17. Chapter 16

I walked back from class slowly. What's wrong with me? Why am I hurting so bad inside? This unfamiliar feeling... "HEY! NODOKA!" came a familiar voice. I turn around to see Haruna and Yue walking towards me. I stop walking and wait for them to catch up. "Hey, how was class today? Didn't you think that question on whats-his-name was hard?" asked Haruna, trying to make conversation. Her antenna's twitch a bit. Haruna gives me an evil smile. It's actually really unsettling. "No way? Can it be? It is!" Haruna exclaimed out loud. Yue turns to her, "what are you on about Haruna?" Haruna gives a smug smile while pushing her glasses back up her nose, "It seems as if our good friend, Nodoka, here is jelous about Maya and resident smexy male, Neku!" Yue looks over to me in shock.

"No! It's not like that! H-h-he's just a good friend to me."

Haruna gives another one of her evil smiles directed at me, "I can see right through you're lies, Nodoka!" She starts pointing at me, "I know you really like Neku. And you have since you came back from the reading room!"

"No! No... It isn't like that..."

"OBJECTION! We can all see it except for Neku, whose a little bit slow-witted" She yells while still pointing. No... That can't be right... I love Negi, not Neku... "Nodoka, is it really true?" Yue asks me while holding my hand with both of hers. No! Don't say that Yue. We made a promise with each other... Beep Beep, Beep Beep. Haruna pulls out her mobile out of her pocket, "HOLY MOTHER OF CRAP ON EARTH! We're late, Yue!" Yue looks over to Haruna and nods. Yue gives me a hug and runs after Haruna, who had already started running towards the school building. "We will discuss this later, after we get back!" Then they are gone and I am all alone again. Sigh. I don't understand my own feelings anymore. I look towards the horizon. Wow! What a beautiful sunset. Pity one of the buildings is in the way though, and why did it have to be the tallest. Huh. There's someone on top. Might be Evangeline. No, they aren't wearing a dress. Could it be Neku? The person I was watchig suddenly walks to the edge and jumps off. Oh my goodness!

"NO!"

The person freefalls for a little bit before the suddenly stop in midair and then lands on their feet. Phew! they are safe. But what happened? The person starts running away. Oh I have to see who it is. I start to run after them but they are running fast then should be possible. Could it be Negi? I pass all the buildings and arrive at the ceremony grounds when I hear a voice, "No one can EVER attack my friends! Negi's friend or not!" Wait, isn't that Neku's voice. I hide behind the tree as Setsuna and Neku starts to fight. I look around and see Maya unconsious on the ground. I need to know whats going on.

"Adeat!"

The card transforms into my diary. I need to know what Neku is thinking. I look down at the diary as I think of this, and his thoughts appear on the pages. "I'm so confused. I love them both so much!" but then an answering sentence appears that didn't seem like Neku's thought, "Well, It isn't exactly lie you have to make a decision right now, especially since your in a fight." What's going on here? The fight continues on for another five minutes while I read this conversation within Neku's mind. As the fight ends, I see a final sentence with no answer. "Please be patient, Nodoka. I need time to think about this, but know that I love you." I know this wasn't meant for me directly and he was just thinking this but... Everyone walks off the ceremony grounds and I stay behind that tree, quietly sobbing to myself.

*Authour's Space*

Hey Hey everyone! I got a question for this week:

"How did u get all the spells and stuff?" this question was from Venomtt

Well my answer is that I have previous knowledge of some latin so it was just a case of making a sentence in latin that could make an awesome sounding spell but for the words I didn;t know how to say, I searched for online english to latin translators on google (plus i used some of the official ones from the actual series).

Ok now he wrote a story called Negi and the Demon mage that I thought was actually pretty good. I recommend it for any Negima fan. heres the link: .net/s/6265090/1/Negi_and_the_Deamon_Mage

ok now for the little comments by me. I came up with the idea for this chapter after going to the melbourne writers festival with school. One of the authors talked about his book being first person and then for one chapter he switched to get a better understanding of certain events. so I thought "hey sounds like a plan for me" so voila! I hope you like it and I hope I get more questions. caio for now. another chapter might appear over the weekend as a special celebration of chapter 300 coming out for the real series.


	18. Chapter 17

The next few days were kind of akward. When ever I looked at Nodoka she started to tear up then run away, which earned me a hit by Maya and the Library Exploration squad. I swear to god sometimes I think that god himself just gets bored and puts me into these unlucky situations. I wonder why Nodoka is acting like this... It just isn't right... I pondered this for a moment before I received a whack across the back of the head that sent me flying into open air, oh yeah I forgot to mention I was top of the tallest tower in the school. As I started to freefall I cast a my anti-gravity spell.

"Effrego chains of sepulchrum!"

I Slow down to a stop in the air. I right myself up and start walking back to the top of the tower when I hear laughter. "Ha ha ha, maybe this one might be not so useless after all." The unknown but familiar voice was coming from the top of the tower. I have to see who would send a guy to his death like that. I climb back onto the tower and start towalk back to the top. Where I was once sitting, there was a girl. She seems familiar but I haven't seen her before I don't think. I look down at her chest. It was as flat as a board. Nope, defenitly haven't seen her before. The girl noticed what I was looking at, "Have you no shame, Boy!" she yelled. I chuckled which earned me another hit that sent me flying off the tower again. After I climb back on again I start to get annoyed with her.

"What's the big idea? I could have died from either one of those hits! And or that matter, who are you anyway?"

The girl scoffed at me, "This was my spot and I know you are a mage so I also knew you would survive. But the answer I can't believe is that you don't know who I am." I look at her sideways to say that I still didn't know. The girl starts to get angry, "Grr, it's Evangeline! Evangeline A.K. McDowell! We are in the same class for god sake! And here I was thinking that you were smarter than that Boya." I let this information process for a minute. Oh!

"Oh! Your the vampire! Right! Sorry I just imagined the vampire to be a little bit, you know... More chesty to seduce their victims."

That comment got me another hit off the tower, well she isn't as bad as Maya would be. I get back on the tower to find her staring at me. It was really quite unnerving. "Where do you come from boy?" Evangeline asked me with interest. Heh, why she asking me this?

"I'm an Australian boy, Why are you asking"

She gave a little "Oh." and then turned her interest from me to the sky. WHAT THE HELL? "You know you have a mass of power in you right? It could probably rise higher than that Konoka and the Boya." she commented without looking at me. More power? Could she see the two entitys within me? "She saw us alright. She was surprised to see us but her interest was mostly in Yami" came the ever present Hikari's voice. Hmmmm, what does she have planned? "I once met a boy from Australia, a number of years ago. He came seeking power so I granted it to him. I haven't seen him since." Evangeline made this comment so abruptly that it came as a confusion. Why is she telling me this? She went to get up but stopped. "Meet me at my house on the first day of holidays. Around noon would be pleasant." She said before climbing down onto the balcony and exiting through the door. OOOOOOOOOK then. I'm going to have to listen to her since she's an almighty vampire and I really don't want to get my blood sucked. I sit back in the spot she just left. Mahora really does have it's strange characters, doesn't it? "You defenitly got that one right. But what we shoud be concentrating on is Danis, and not vampires or anything else." Hikari said.

"Hmmm yeah, but I need to sort of this problem with Nodoka first. Baby steps Hikari, baby steps."

I get up of the top of the tower and head towards the town and shops. Night falls when I get back to the dorms from town. I bought a bunch of flowers to give to Nodoka. Hopefully that Will sort this problem out because I truly have no idea about this situation. I get back to the dorms and about to open the door when I get a feeling of dread for some reason. I open the door and run inside and find Nodoka lying on the floor, struggling to breath. I run to her and craddle her head.

"SOMEONE HELP! CAN ANYONE HELP ME!"

*Author's space*  
Hey there everyone, I'm sorry about not releasing the special chapter this week but since chapter 300 was not released during the weekend ill release it this saturday or sunday. Anyway, I'm trying to bring the series back from the darkness and gloom and that stuff but at the moment its just how the story is going. I'm coensiding the start of holidays in my story with my actual school holidays. I Hope you like this chapter and as always tell your friends, family and pet goldfish about this story. Please ask me another question, as I enjoy answerng them XD.

animadverto vos nunc! (I finally worked out a sign off XD) 


	19. Negima! chapter 300 celebration special

"Hmmmmm"

I think about my next move. This is really tough. I look my enemy squarely in the eyes. Those beady, black eyes. "Hehe, you cannot beat me, Neku!" my opponent talks down on me. But I can do it. I know I can. If only there was a way... Ah ha!

"Checkmate!"

I look over to the dean of Mahora, who looked half amused, half frustrated at his loss. "Ho ho ho, looks like you got me there. Even I didn't see that move ahead." The dean laughed. Yeah, bullshit you didn't. It was a relaxing day at Mahora Academy. The sun was shining, the girls could be heard out on the grounds and I could hear a faint cry of Negi's balls being crushed by Asuna as per usual. Yep, I'm getting pretty used to weekends at Mahora's. But since I've been curious about that Library Island for a while now and I'm pretty eager to explore it. I was going to ask the dean permission first, but the he asked me if I would like a coffee and a game of chess. Since there was coffee I had to accept his request. "It sure is sunny outside. Are you sure you want to spend a day like this in Library Island underground? I mean, it's an all girl school and the pools open today, if you take my meaning, oh he he he he he." The dean laughed in a perverted, old man sort of way. Geez, and I thought I had a bad mind for these sort of things.

"No, It's not like that. It's just that after coming back, I really wanted to explore the library some more."

The dean gave me a strange look. I gulped. would he let me? "Ah ha! Of coarse you can, my boy! You never had to ask me in the first place. But please don't get lost again, it was so troubling covering for yours and miss Miyazaki's absence." The old man exclaimed. Geez, he doesn't have to turn it all onto us.

"Don't worry. It should only be me this time, and maybe the exploration squad if they really wanna come with."

The dean nods his head in approval and I leave towards Library Island. As soon as I get there I stop at the main entrance. Hmmmm. Well, this could be the last stop for a little bit before. I set up a little fire and put a billy can to boil. Just as the billy can is about to boil, Yue pops her head out the front door. "What are you doing, Neku? You can't do that there!" She yells at me. Geezus, you can't even boil the billy anymore. Anyway, I thought Library Island would be like a ghost town today. Oh well.

"Sorry about that, I was just about to make myself a coffee. Anyway, what are you doing here?"

I shake my coffee cup in her direction. Yue blushes a little. Ok then, so it's personal, I'm cool with that. "so Neku, why are you down here on a day like this?" Yue asked, coming fully out the doorway.

"Well, I had an idea about studying the Kingdom of Molmol and it's capital of Todai."

Yue thought for a moment, "that would be near the love section on floor B16." she concluded. Heh, funny she should know that. Ok then. I pack all my things, thank Yue for the directions and head off down towards floor B16 when...

"OH FOR FUCK SAKE! How can I get lost here again? And it's dark as well."

I stumble around for a bit before I see a light, swinging in the darkness. It starts to get closer. I pull out my cup in preperation for an attack when the figure holding the light appears. He appears to be an old pirate. Hmmm.

"Hello there, Old man! Who are you?"

The old man suddenly stops in his tracks and the air becomes tense. I start to prepare an attack spell when the old man's face appears damn well close to mine and says, "I am Yamada!" Ok, what? I loosen up a bit.

"So let me get this straight, you're name is Yamada, your a library pirate and what are you doing here?"

Yamada strokes his beard thoughtfully for a moment, "I am Yamada, yes. I am a registered librarian with one other person and yes, I am a library pirate." Hmmm I guess that makes sense coming from this school. Hey! If he's the librarian, then that means he would be able to take me to the shelves I'm looking for. "So, who are you young man? You can't of come from Mahora since it's an all girls school" Yamada asks me as we find a place to seat ourselves.

"My name is Neku Hikari and I did come from Mahora, I'm there for special reasons."

The old library pirate laughed, "Oh ho ho, well nice to meet you, Neku. My full name is Yamada Miyazaki, prehaps you know my grandaughter, Nodoka?" Woah, woah, woah! Wait just a goddamn minute. This guy is Nodoka's grandad? "I suppose so.." Hikari muttered in my head.

"Yeah I know her, she's in my class!"

"well theres a pleasant surprise. It's good to see that my grandaughter is being looked after by a kind, young man. Well, I better get going. I have more work to do ecause I am Yamada!" Yamada says as he gets up. Wait what? This is really confusing! Yamada starts walking away.

"Hey! Wait a minute Mr!"

I say this as I head off after him, but as I'm saying this, my foot gets caught in a trap that bungees me high in the air, then the ground comes crashing down...

"OHHHHHHH! SHIIIIIIIIIIIT!"

I wake up in my bed, with sweat beading my forehead. Oh, so it was a dream. I try to get out of bed but find Nodoka asleep by my bed, like she was looking after me. As I try and get out of bed, Nodoka wakes up. "O-o-oh, did I fall asleep?" Nodoka asks sleepily. I try and find something to say.

"What happened? Why are you sleeping by my bed? Have you fallen for me that much?"

Nodoka snapped awake at this comment and started turning ferrari red. 'N-n-n-no! It's just that after we found you unconscious at Library Island, I thought I needed to look after you, that's all..." she squeeked out. So it wasn't a dream. My god, I really gotta stop going to that library, else I might die! I feel a huge throb in my head and pass out again. Over the coarse of a week Nodoka looked after me. I learnt to avoid Library Island, but iI can't make a promise that I won't do it again. While I was recovering many of class 3-A came to visit me, Asuna punched me in the face for accidently falling on her and showing her boob. That really sucked since I didn't even see anything, so my punishment was unjustified. But you know what? I'm thinking bout getting a turtle...

*Author's Space*  
My god! so much drama just trying to get this chapter online! 1st the computer broke, then mum forgot to pay internet bill, then fan fiction wouldnt accept the file, o well. couple more days to the official Kanon storyline stuff (this chapter isn't a part of the main story line but it might hint at things to come, send me a PM if you know what they are ;P) anywho I involved alot of pop-culture refrences in this chapter, mainly from Negima! but i also involved Love Hina and a political joke about an australian politition whose I would say is the same as george bush, a redneck with to much power (he made a comment about not being able to boil billys on national tv) If you want to know who i'm talking about, search Bob Katter in google and if you don't know what a billy is then its a tin can used as a pot to boil water in the outback of australia. anywho, enjoy this chapter and i'll be back with the weekly chapter in a couple of days.  
animadverto vos nunc! 


	20. Chapter 18

Withing seconds of hearing my call, Yue, Negi, Asuna, Setsuna and Konoka arrives. "What's wrong Neku?" Negi says raising his staff when he see's Nodoka, "Nodoka!" He yells as he throws the staff away and runs to where I'm holding her. "what happened to her?" Negi asked with tears in his eyes.

"I don't know! I just came back and she was like this. Can anyone do somethi... Konoka!"

Konoka snapped out of her state of shock, "yes?" the others start to move to her side, Yue drops on her knees with tears streaming down her face "Nodoka..."

"Use your artifact on her. Use it on Nodoka!"

Konoka nods and whips out her card, "ADEAT!" The fans of healing come out of the card and she gets to work with healing Nodoka. Five minutes later and Nodoka gets back on her feet. "I'm really sorry everyone, I got bitten by a spider and well, yeah." Nodoka said very slowly. She must be so tired. My eyes start to well up. I hug Nodoka tight to her suprise.

"I never want to see that ever again, I don't know what I would do without you"

Nodoka turns really red and crys. Everyone gathers around and hugs her. "Hey, guys! Do you know who was yel... Why are we having a group orgy on the floor in Nodoka and Yues room?" Haruna says as she walks in the room. "Goddamn Paru! Your ruining the moment with all your perverted crap!" Asuna yells as she mega punches Haruna out the door. Nodoka starts to giggle, then it becomes a laugh, then everyone starts to laugh aswell, so I join in. But outside of the dorms, sitting on a tree branch, watching the goings on within the room is Maya. She sits there watching them."Idiots, don't they know how close they were to all dying? Guess I'll need to try again another time." Maya jumps down off the branch and walks into the dorms.

We are all sitting at our desks. All of us clenching our seats. Five. I look around the room at all the girls. Four. Maya is looking at me and has a big smirk on her face. We both have the same idea. Three. I look around towards all the other girls who are members of Negi's group, Ala Alba. They all seem pumped. Two. I look towards the clock above Negi's head, not long now. Negi is still trudging along, telling us about our homework. Pffft. Like half of us is gonna do it anyway. One. I look towards Nodoka, still looking pale, but better then she was a couple of days ago during that incident. She notices me looking and gives me a warm, little smile. My heart jumps a bit. DING-DING-DING! The classroom erupts. I jump up with them and yell.

"Holidays! Bout fucking time!"

I jump over my desk and start to run out the door. "Neku, Boy! Come here a minute." came a cold voice. Well my start to the holidays just got ruined. I walk over to Evangeline, waiting with the ever patient Chachamaru. "Scratch that idea of coming first day of holidays, come to my lodge tonight instead." There we go. Goodbye planned out holiday. "Don't worry. I won't hinder you holidays much. IF it means so much to you boy." Wait, is she being nice to me?

"Ok, I'll come tonight then. What time?"

Evangeline thought for a moment. "Come as soon as you can leave unnoticed. Dont tell anyone about it, If you value your life that is." geez, scary. Wonder why the secrets though. "Neku! Hurry up else your walking back home!" shouted out Konoka. I turn back around to Evangeline to find her gone. Huh. she's pretty quick. I turn back to Konoka and the others to find them waiting for an answer.

"Nah its cool, you guys can go without me. I wanna try these new motorized skates that Konoka got me."

Konoka blushed a little, "Nawww, it wasn't a big deal. We all chipped into it since you were the one that saved Nodoka. She wanted to pay for it all." Nodoka blushed and looked away at this comment. I look away, a little embarressed myself.

"Geezus guys, you sure know how to embarress a guy. I guess I'll meet you all back at home then."

Negi nodded, "alright then, come to my room once you get back, I just need to ask you something." Asuna bends over and sniffs Negi, "you better be asking him to give you a bath, mister!" Negi jumped away from her with tears streaming down his face, "N-n-n-nooooo!" We all laugh at Negi then said our goodbyes to each other then they left. I bend down and pick up the bag. I look around. Maya already I guess, and I wanted to show her my new skates. Oh well. I open the bag to find a pair of the motorized skates with the manuel inside. The manuel calls them AT's. "shit man! the girls went all out for you." whistled Hikari in my head.

"well then lets not be so rude and try them out."

I put them on and jump off the table I was sitting on. The motors must run on pressure to the front of the skates, because as soon as i hit the ground I took off. I start speeding off towards the closed window.

"OOOOOOOHHHHH SHHHHHHHIIIIIIIT!"

I jump though the window at full speed. Woah. The feel is incredible. Flying through the sky. I guess I'll be home In half an hour.

"Fuck yeah!"

*Author's space*  
Ohhh myyy fucking GOD! I'm so sorry to my fans for not releasing the chapter for two weeks but ive had personal problems and have recently moved house. but dont worry. ill catch up with the chapters over the coarse of this week. I'm not sure if anyone is aware of this but there is a cross over between air gear and negima in the official manga with konoka's skates being ATs and some of the characters in air gear reading the actual manga of negima, so i thought i would have a little fun with this knowledge. oh and one more thing before i leave you is my 2012 theory for negima. Negima is based in the year 2003 right? well zazi's sister said that the magic world will be destroyed in 9 years from that moment so 2003 + 9 = 2012! lol soz my friends ignored me on this little trivia. geez ken-sensei loves to add that little more detail into his work. gotta love it. tell your your family, friends and your pet goldfish about this story as always.

anyway bye for now!  
animadverto vos nunc! 


	21. Chapter 19

I eventually got home. I feel sore and I think I'm developing alot of bruises due to my unintentional detours. He he. The "ATs" took me through the girls locker room as I didn't know how to brake. I only worked out how to in the last five minutes. But I can't say the detour wasn't a very good surprise either. Anyway, I got back home and finally sat back on the couch near my coffee machine, when I find a note on the little coffee table.

"Dear Neku, Yue and I have gone to Negi-sensei's room. Remember, you said you would come too. From Nodoka. P.S. I hope you enjoyed the present, thank you for saving me."

This brought a little smile to my face. I start taking off the ATs when I hear knocking at the door. Geezus. Who could that be? Seriously.

"Door's unlocked."

The door opens to reveal that it was Maya at the door, "Hey there, Neku! Sorry for not waiting for you after class finished but I was too god damn excited about the holidays!" Heh, typical Maya. I look up at the clock. 5:37. urgh! I better work out what's happening with Maya fast, incase Evangaline gets a bit bitey.

"Nah, that's all cool. So watcha up to start off these holidays?"

Maya walked in and sat down before answering, "Well, I might visit Library Island first. I heard that there was a dragon deep underground, but before I start thinking about heading off to fight with dragons, do you want to come to the beach with me later this week? I'm gonna ask the others aswell but since it's you, I have to ask you first." I think she turned a little pink after she said that, but I can't tell in this dodgey lighting. I think for a moment. I've got to start more investigation into Danis, but I suppose we could really have a week off first.

"Yeah coarse. Why the hell wouldn't I? Seeing that I can see you lot in your hot little swimsuits."

Maya hit me in the head and laughed, "God! Your such a perv, Neku!" I rub the side of my face Maya hit me on. Geez, she really hurts. But somethings off with her. I can't quite put my finger on it, but she's not her usual self. She hugs me and says goodbye. Sigh. I guess I'll find out later what's wrong but first I have to find out what Negi wants. I look back up at the clock, 5:54, thats alright. But I hope I can get out by 6:30 maximum. I make a coffee and walk out the door with mug in hand, sipping at the coffee inside, Neku's blend 347. It's only a short walk to Negi, Konoka and Asuna's room from Nodoka, Yue and my room, but I like to take my time all the same. I get there to find a note on the door,

"Rosel ritt monr ho neate"

Huh. I pull the note off the door. Must be a riddle of some sort because I don't remember seeing any language like this, ever. I wonder, do the starting letters of each word have any significance... nah, just doesn't make sense.

"What is this bullshit? Fucking Negi! It's all just jumbled up crap!"

Maybe if I organise the letters in a cohearant way it might make more sense... Hmmmmmm the last word ajusted looks like "eenta" which sounds like "Enter", hmmmmmm... Fuck it! I raise my hands in the air and start to walk away, when... Hang on a minute. I can cheat with magic. I raise my mug to the sheet.

"crack the code"

The letters rearranged themselves in different places ending with a note saying, "Enter this room to learn". Negi you bastard. "Damn, he got you good, Neku." came Hikari's comment. Damn him. The door swings out open to reveal a portal. Oh well, if he wants me to go in it. I walk through the clouds in the door way and found myself in another place entirely.

"What the fuck?"

*Authors Space*  
Hey there fans of mine, or first time readers. I'm trying my best to catch up on the chapter releases so the chapter that was meant to be released this week will be released in the next couple of days, and next weeks chapter should be on its release day. I'm curious if anyone reads these any more or not. can someone please PM me if they do because then i know i'm not just annoying everyone. please review thestory so far and as always, tell your friends, family and pet goldfish about this story.

animadverto vos nunc! 


	22. Chapter 20

I look around the room. It looks like one of those mental asylum room, the padded ones, but with giant blocks of granite and the only thing that was different from the rest of the dreary room was a painted circle in the middle of the floor. I look at it more closely. It resembles earth and another planet I don't reconise, partially melded together, and on this painted curiousity was Negi and the rest of Ala Alba. "Neku! Come over here! We've been waiting for you!" Negi yelled out. Strange, the room didn't echo even though it's all stone. I walk over to the rest of them when the painting on the floor starts to hover.

"What the fuck? What's happening?"

Asuna gave me a quick glance, "We're going to the real reason why this room exists, and thats all you gotta know." All I gotta know huh? "That's because that's all Negi told us," Konoka giggled. Asuna snapped out of the cool pose she was in, "Hey, don't ruin my cool moment!" We all laugh except for Asuna, who was turning a pinky colour. The platform came to a stop suddenly, and all I could see is black. "Welcome everyone to my D-room everyone!" Negi announced and the room changed from black to us being in the middle of a paddock. "Wooooooooaaaaah! Impressive work Negi," came from Konoka. I just want to know where this is supposed to be. "This room can take us anywhere we want in this world or the magic world without us actually being there." Negi explained while the others ran around to check out the place. "Very impressive, how did you make such an amazing feat-de gozaru?" Kaede asked while watching Konoka drag off Setsuna for a run, yelling out "Cows! Cows!" Negi chuckled, "Well, I was playing around with illusion magic and those holographic rooms and this room feeds actual place images in real time." So in other words, you can spy on people like an invisible ghost and not be noticed ever. "Quite impressive bit of magic aye, Neku?" came Hikari. Agreed.

"So, where exactly are we teach?"

Negi smiled at me, "We are in your home country of Australia. We are near a township called Bendigo." Heh, I've been here before. I look out where Nodoka, Yue, Asuna, Kaede, Konoka and Setsuna are playing. It's good to be home, even if i'm not actually there.

"Hey teach? I've got a request."

Negi looked at me funny "Yes, what is it Neku?"

"Does this thing run on coordinantes? There is somewhere I'd like to go and the rest of you to see."

Negi sort of looked at me in a confused way, "Yes, the D-room runs off coordinates, just tell me them and we'll go there." I whispered the location to Negi which he nodded to. We called over the girls and told them we are going somewhere else. "Where are we going to now?" Yue asked. Negi looked at me and I nodded.

"We are all going to my hometown, there is something I want to show you."

I nod to Negi and the scene of the paddock changed to black, then it changed to another grassy field, but with hills. "This is Neku's hometown? A field of grass?" Asuna looked over to me bewildered. I point to a massive hill to the south of our location.

"It is now, but the main reason I wanted to come here was because of the things over that hill."

Asuna and Setsuna look at me weirdly then at each other then scart to scale the hill. Yue went off to look around the area we are in for something Kaede had disappeared and Negi walked around looking at the surroundings. Nodoka was the only one who hadn't moved, but continued to watch me with a worried face. I think she's noticed the tears welling in my eyes. "Neku..." she started when Yue gave out a cry. "I've found bricks and mortar amoungst the grass! Why didn't I see this?" She said pointing out a brick from the dirt. "There is some heavy magic in the air around here." came Negi's voice suddenly, followed by crys of shock from Asuna and Setsuna. "Behind this hill is like a crater, it shears of suddenly into a cliff and looking down into the crater there is no rocks except for a couple of oddly shaped boulders." came Asuna's distant voice. I start to walk towards the hill. When I get there, I warp step to the middle of the boulders. Kaede is waiting for me. She looks around at the boulders, "What are these statues?" I touch the statue of the women who appears to be picking up an injured man with a huge sword.

"Their not statues Kaede, their my Mum and Dad"

*Authors space*  
Well here we go. I guess the others will now find out about Neku's past. how will they react to the news? Why did Neku want to come there of all places if it would be one of great pain to him? who knows, youll just have to read the next chapter when it comes out this friday. I don't know what it is but i can't help myself from dragging a story thats happy one minute to going dark and stuff the next. mayb dark writing is just my forte. anyways ill leave it like this for now. O and soon I'm going to go over and edit the older chapters with better spelling and grammer and the like, so checkout my revised chapters later on if you like. I just might add some more things that may affect the story at a later time. Remember to tell you friends, family and your pet goldfish about this wonderfull fan fiction ^^

animadverto vos nunc! 


	23. Chapter 21

"You're Mum and Dad? But they are stone! How can they be your Mum and Dad?" Kaede exclaims. I look towards her with a sad face, my hand never leave the stone figure of my Mum.

"They are still alive, you can still hear their heartbeat if you listen carefully enough."

Kaede hesitated in what she was about to say when she just goes into a meditation state. I look over the hill we came to find that everyone is running here at a very fast pace. "Neku!" came Nodoka's cry, which caught me off guard. She has her patio diary that lets her read other's minds. So, I guess she knows everything now. I think a message to give to Nodoka. I see her look in her diary and nods. Ok, now thats done. Kaede snapped out of her state suddenly, "Yes! I can hear them...! It's unbelievable!" Ok now that's two witnesses, that's enough. I pull out my coffee cup.

"Se Dissolvant Circumstantia Falsa!"

The scene around us shattered. It was like a big bubble of glass with a rock just being thrown at it. "Woah! What happened to the room?" Negi shouted. We were transported back to the Stone room. Asuna run towards Negi, "See, your a failure as a wizard and a teacher! You can't even keep up an image!" Negi looked shocked, "But it wasn't my fault Asuna, it just suddenly stopped. It might have been your anti-magic field that did it." I looked over towards Konoka and Setsuna. "Awwww I wanted to see what Neku and Kaede were looking at..." Konoka sulked to Setsuna, who patted her head, "We may some other time, ojousama" I look over to Kaeda. She's just standing there, thinking about what she has just seen I assume. Then I look over to Yue who's trying to get Negi's attention while Asuna resumes crushing his balls. And Nodoka is left alone. I look towards her. Her hair if covering her eyes but I can see the trails of tears rolling down her cheek. I turn to the door.

"Look guys, I have to go and meet with a couple of people on some personal matters, if you can get this thing to work again Negi, tell me, cause I wouldn't mind going to Fiji this time of year."

Asuna had Negi in a very painful stranglehold but I think I could make out a squeek of acknowledgement. I start walking out the door. I'm sorry Nodoka. I step out of the door into the hallway of the dorms. Geez its 8:17, I better hurry my ass. I start running out of the dorms when Hikari pipes up, "Aww shit man, You just keep making her cry like that and she might run away from you." Yeah, I know but can't help it. Now I've got to get to Evangeline's lodge. Once I get outside the dorms I start to warp step towards Evangeline's.

"I hope she doesn't get too pis..."

Something grabbed my head and slammed me into the ground, IN THE MIDDLE OF A WARP STEP! COME ON! I slowly get up.

"Fuck that hurt, are you trying to kill me or somthing?"

Then I relised who it was. Of coarse they were trying to kill me... "Where the bloody hell were you?" Evangeline shouted at me, "Do you relise how late it is now?" Chachamaru was staring at the scene with a weird looking doll to her right.

"Hey! Wait a minute! You said that I could come when I could get away unnoticed!"

Evangeline shook her head, "That doesn't mean keep me waiting." Bloody bitch. "Anyway, come inside, I'm cold and we have many things to discuss about. I want many answers to the questions your existance here has raised." She walks up and into her lodge. Chachamaru walks over and starts bandaging my head. It takes only a couple of minutes and then she bows her head and says, "Please come in, the master has been eager for your arrival." Wow. The master? Oh wait, She's a robot, isn't she.

"Thanks Chach. But I wish she didn't try and kill me before she got my answers."

I walk into the lodge with Chachamaru and the creepy doll in behind me. WHAT THE FUCK? The whole lodge is covered from roof to floor with dolls. Does she have a doll fetish or something? Evangeline is sitting at the table, sipping tea when she give a sweeping hand gesture for me to sit with her. I sit down when Chachamaru offers me tea.

"No thanks, I've got my own stuff."

I click my fingers and a mug of coffee appears in from of me. I take a sip of it and watch Evangeline. She's just sipping her tea, watching me. We both watch each other for about five minutes, I can't tell because I was tooo busy watching her, when she finally breaks the silence. "Let's cut to the chase, what are those two other existances doing in your body?" She stares at me even more intensely. There is another long silence before my reply comes.

"They suddenly appeared one day and I don't know how yet."

I took another sip of my coffee, while Evangeline ponders my answer. "Well, since you don't know where they came from, I would like to train you. Just to keep you close boy. But don't think of yourself as my student, think of yourself as my own personal experiment." Geez thanks... AHH! I completely forgot about that. Hmm I wonder... Evangeline resumes sipping her tea, the offer was probably a demand and there was no saying no.

"If I remember correctly, You had a previous student. I think he was also an Australian. Can you tell me what his name was?"

Evangeline pauses. I think shes noticed the intense stare on my face. "When I can give you a name but you probably do't know him, Australia is such a big country after all. He was easily my best student so far. I'm pretty sure his name was Danis." There was a loud clang. I dropped my cup on the table. I found my brother's master...

*Author's Space*  
More pieces to the large puzzle that is WLAFN. Neku only wants a couple of people to know about his parents but why? and He has found his brother's master after so long, what come's next? There is still a long way to go until this story is finished and many more twists and turns to unravel and straighten out but hopefully it's worth it and you enjoy it. Due to health issues im forced to release early yet again so that I dont miss my deadline. Ok i'll leave it at that and i hope you enjoy the next chapter when it comes out. Remember to tell your friends family and pet goldfish about this fabulous story!

animadverto vos nunc! 


	24. Chapter 22

I turn a pale white. My brother's... master... is Evangeline? I look up at her. She intensely stares at me back. I feel sick, I don't know why either... Evangeline's stare turns into a look of one taken back. Did she notice my reaction? "Of coarse she did, Dickhead. You're pretty much projecting you're reaction to the world at this point." came from the mocking voice of Hikari. Shut up. This news is hard enough. "You know him, don't you boy?" Evangeline asked with a look of pure delight on her face.

"Yes, I know him. He's my brother."

Evangeline's eyes twinkled with delight at the mention, "Your brother would have to have been my best student. He wanted power, he found me, tracked me to Mahora just to convince me to teach him. Very persistant. How is he now?" I continue to stare at her, eye's stinging from the effort.

"He's missing and he has succumbed to darkness, becoming a demon."

The Vampire girl's eye's widen slightly, "Well thats a shame then. He obviously couldnt control what I taught him." Anger slowly rises within me. "Woah, woah. Hold your horses Neku. Just listen to what she has to say about this first." came Hikari's voice. He must be listening to the conversation aswell. "You shall train under me. You will learn the techniques you're brother learned and we shall train the two entities inside you, they are like tanks of magical energy but don't know how to use it." Evangeline offers me her hand. I stare long and hard at it. "I'm interested, keep your friends close and your enemies closer, but keep the unknown closer still." Hikari utters. He's right. I'll accept. For now. Until I find out her plan for me, then I'll make a proper decision.

"Fine, I'll accept for now. But, I want answers now. Why you?"

Evangeline gave me a toothy grin, "Because I'm the Queen of Darkness. I'll tell you how I first met him, shall I?" She walks over to a doll covered chest and pulls out a glass ball and walks back to the table with it, "This was left with me by your brother. He found it interesting of how we met so he made one of my crystal balls into a memory sphere. Just look straight into it and it will play back everything that happened, even his thoughts." She sat there and stared at me as I prode the glass orb. Hmmm, my brother's memories...

"Thank you, Evangeline! This might lead to some clues as to where he might be."

Evangeline just flicks her wrist in a way to hurry someone along. I nod towards her then stare at the orb. Voices started to echo in my head. "Now this is gonna be some fucked up ride, Neku" said Hikari, obviously hearing the voices. Then a picture appeared in the orb, which sucks my mind into it. All I can see is black.

*Author's Space*  
VERY VERY VERY short chapter this one. I know, I know. Your probably thinking, But Neku, you took such a long break, why isn't this chapter a long one? My answer would be, who's the author here? hmmm? Maybe I just want a short chapter. but no thats not the reason. I beg of all the readers out there to re-read chapters 1 through to 5. I have rewritten them, two for every week except this week in which includes this chapter, trust me when I say you'll notice a difference, smoother flow, more detail and new information. This chapter is just a segway for the next chapter which is MUCH longer. so please tell your friends, family and pet goldfish about this story.

Animadverto vos nunc!


	25. Chapter 23 Part 1

June 17, 1990 -

"Danis! Wake up! The plane's about to arrive!" Came a voice from the unknown darkness. I open my eyes to find Yuko staring at the small timestable sheet in her hands. I yawn and flex to remove the aches and pains from falling asleep in the airport chair.

"So where are we actually going, Miss Yuko? I assume practically being kidnapped out of class means that somthing must be up."

Yuko continues to stare at the timetable, like she can't understand it. She finally gives up and looks at me, "I've been asked to take you with me to the magic world. Since there are no gateports in Australia, I have to take you to wales. But first, might I ask if we could take a little detour, please?" She claps both hands into a praying gesture and bows her head slightly. Talk about cournering someone much? Ahh geez. Well, I never did have a choice on if I would like to even go on this trip to the magic world or not.

"Yeah, well, your the leader I guess which means whatever you say I wish I could have said goodbye to my family, especially my little bro, he's still very young and might forget me!"

Yuko gave a look of surprise but waves off my comments while giggling, "Oh no, he won't forget you. I left my little daughter at home to come pick your sorry butt up." Wow, she has a daughter? But she's so young and perky!

"Geez! You left you're daughter at home? What's her name?"

Yuko gazed off at the taxing plane, in a happy dreamy way, "Her name is Yuna, my little treasure!" Huh. Yuna, thats a pretty cute name. She might get along with Tim... "Well, thats our plane. Move it or lose it man!" Yuko picked up her bags and starts running off to the gate. I get up and grab my bags. She's just like a child! I start to run after her.

"Over my dead body!"

The plane ride wasn't to bad, still don't know where we were heading until...

"Holy crap! I didn't know we were headed to your home country!"

We got off at Tokyo International to find a man and a very young girl, holding up a sign saying 'Akashi Yuko'. "Well that's our ride out of here. Yuna! My little treasure! How are you?" Heh, she looks the same age as Tim, maybe they will get along. I'm too lost in thought when the man put out his hand, "Nice to meet you, Danis. I'm Professor Akashi," I shook with him, he seems friendly enough. "Oh stop it! Ever since you landed that job at Mahora, you've become so obsessed with getting everyone to call you Professor." Yuko grinned at the man while picking up her daughter. "Well I have to be happy about landing a job in one of the most prestigious schools in Japan. You would happy about that too, wouldn't you, Danis?" The Professor looked towards me expectantly.

"Ahhh yeah, sure."

Geez it's awkward when you get dragged into a fight, even if it's a play one. "So, you ready to check out Mahora for Yuna?" Asked the Professor. "Yeah, just let me collect the bags. Come on Yuna! Lets go get them bags!" Yuko fist pumps, "Yeah!" little Yuna replies and runs off ahead of her mum. "So you're the one they chose eh?" The professor turned to me. Chose? Wah? I knew we were going somewhere for some reason but why? Maybe he might give me more details.

"Do you know any details for why I was chosen and maybe like for what aswell, cause you know, that would be great, yeah."

Professor Akashi starts to laugh, "No wonder you were picked, you're just like him. As far as I know, the Thousand Master wants you in the magic world for some reason." The Thousand Master wants me? Ok something has to be fucked up.

"Why does he want me? Seriously. This has got me stumped"

The professor scratches his head, "You sure arn't the only one. But he did say something about picking a master and training before coming." Oh, so I'm to weak for him aswell, am I? I'll show him when I see him just how weak I am. Yuko and Yuna appear at our sides before I could get another word out. "Alright, time to go to Mahora!" Yuko Shouts with little Yuna fist pumping. It took a 30 minute car drive to the train station, where it took another 20 minutes before we arrived. Shit! Mahora is a gigantic school with a gigantic tree in the middle of it. This is nothing like back home! Some girls run up to us and hand us each a map, "Welcome to the Mahora School Festival, where it is 3 days of pure fun!" Heh, this could be very fun.

*Author's space*  
CALLING ALL MANGAKA! I'm hopefully trying to turn this fan fiction into a possible manga, but since I cant draw for shit, I'm looking for someone who can. PM me if your interested and I hope to work with you soon ^^ Ok now again i thought i would be the devilish asshole that i am *MWHAHAHAHAHA!* and split this long chapter into 3 or 4 parts and release them each friday like a regular chapter (if my mum remembers the internet bill this time) but since it's a slightly different being from Danis's eye, i thought i might involve a bit of story towards the Akashi family, especially Yuna's mum, Yuko. Since the way in which she had died hasn't been revealed yet in the manga, I thought i might make this a bit of back story to tie in some of my story with the canon story (if people couldn't tell I'm trying to stay as canon as possible, with dates, ages and certain events). I hope you enjoy part 1 of Danis's story and anticipate the coming chapters. And so, as always, please tell your friends, family and pet goldfish about this further evolving story.

Animadverto vos nunc! 


	26. Chapter 23 Part 2

I didn't know school festivals could be so... Big! I walk around with the Akashi family for a bit before we decide to seperate to look around before lunch. We agreed to meet at the giant Ferris Wheel cafe near the giant lake. To be honest, it's a little weird. The people are all dressed up in costumes and it look's like a picture from a book I saw back in Magic Academy. I don't know what to do. I feel so out of place here. I'm lost in wonder at the whole festival when a girl in one of those watchamacallits, kimono I think, came up to me and handed me a flyer, "Please visit our tea ceremony." She bows and takes off again to hand the next person two meters away a flyer. Hmmm, maybe I should go and check this thing out, since I am in Japan I might aswell do something traditional. I fold the flyer in half and place it in my jacket pocket. Thank god I learned that spell off Yuko that translates languages from and to recievers, I really would have been up shit creek with no paddle without it. I walk to a vendor off the path and order "Takoyaki", I guess since it's a name, it's not gonna be translated for me, huh. I take an experimental bite on the first ball on the stick... Hmmm, bit chewy, I wonder what it is... I walk over to the outskirts of the school towards the forrest. The path out is lined with cherry blossoms, quite stunning really. I keep walking down the path until I reach a little hut with a sign out the front. I take out and look at the flyer, then look back at the sign. Hmmm, I can fix that. I point my ring at the sign.

"Reddo!"

The ink on the sign starts to swirl and morph until it takes the form of letters, English letters this time. 'Tea Club Welcomes Guests To A Tea Ceremony'. Ah, this is the place I'm looking for! I walk into the little hut where I find three very cute girls waiting to welcome me. "Welcome to our tea ceremony. Please change into these traditional clothes before we may begin." All three of the girls bowed and handed me a pile of cloth, then walked off out the back door. Right! Let's get changed then. I pick up the clothes and look around. Where the hell am I ment to change? Behing the up turned table? I spot some screens to my left and start to open them up so I can get changed when I hear a scream, "KYAAAAAAA! PERVERT!" I look down to find a half naked girl. I turn bright red then close the sceens as fast as I can.

"I'm really sorry! I didn't know anyone was in there!"

There was a ruffling sound from behind the screen, "You better be, Mage! Else I will kill you!" Wait a minute! Did she just call me Mage? How does she know?

"What's your name?"

More ruffling noises come from behind the screen, "What's it to you, Mage?" There it is again, it can't be a flook. I have to ask her!

"The same reason why your gonna tell me why you keep calling me a Mage."

There was silence, it seemed like a minute before an answer came, "Evangeline A.K. McDowell" Huh, now where have I heard that name before, I swear I only heard it in the last couple of years... The screen opened to reveal a blonde haired girl with shock bright eyes, she looks about ten. She's wearing the same thing that those girls that are running the Tea Ceremony.

"So how do you know about Mage's little girl?"

I go to ruffle her hair but an invisible force prevents me from moving my hand. Wah? I can't move my hand at all! The girl giggles in an evil way, she must be doing this, but how? It's not magic else I would have picked up on it... She could have special mental powers like you see in the movies, couldn't she? "Think before thy touch thee Peasant! For I am the Maga Nosferatu, The Apostle of Destruction, Doll Master, Dark Evangel!" Oh you've got to be fucking kidding me!

*Author's Space*  
I think I may have to get my own internet due to mum failing to pay for it again, preventing my uploading for yet another week TT_TT But then again I haven't had the money lately due to this awesome cafe that opened in melbourne. You would understand if you went there, and if you are, I hope to meet you there sometime (Just so people arn't confused on the cafe, its called Anicafe).

Now back to talking about the story, here is part 2 to the Eye's Of Danis arc of the story. This whole entire arc is the same chapter in essence but different chapters in their own rights. I've always wondered what Evangeline used to be like before Negima present day and after Nagi put the curse on Evangeline so I thought this might be an interesting subject.  
If anyone has any problems with the overall layout of this arc, please send me a PM instead of putting it as a review if possible, but i'm not fussed either way as long as its not a flame or troll, only constructive critisism please.

As usual, please tell your friends, family and pet goldfish about the fan fiction that takes up most of my spare time to write and fix.

Animadverto vos nunc! 


	27. Chapter 23 Part 3

This... Little girl in front of me... Is the vicious Vampire with a six million dollar bounty on her head? NO FUCKING WAY! Evangeline walks directly up to me and puts her face within an inch of mine, "Do you really think you could handle me like that? Ha! You know nothing boy!" I avert my face down to my hand, what is up with it? She can't be controlling it with her mind, she just wasn't known for that sort of thing! Wait! Doll Master... Threads! I refocus my eyes on my hands to look for the threads. There! I see the threads, now just to focus the magical energy to around my entire body... The threads snap and I move my hand to pat her on her head. Evangeline jumped back in surprise, "How did you break the threads? They were magically re-enforced!" Umm I thought no one was allowed to know about magic...

"Why are you here, Doll Master?"

The child Vampire cringed at the very question, "That is none of your concern, Boy. Now, why are you here?" She stared at me like she could see into my soul. I guess I can tell her the truth.

"Well, I'm here because I'm looking for a master and Yuko sort of dragged me here to check out this school for her daughter cause her husband teaches in one of the schools here, so you know, I really got no clue as to why I'm here. It's on a whim I guess."

She seems pretty harmless, I'm getting no real magical energy feeling from her... it's as if she's just a regular human child... She turns her back on me and walks away towards the exit of the hut, towards where the ceremony (which I almost forgot about) is being held, "You have an astounding amount of magical energy around you, Boy. It takes a lot of magical energy or a lot of chi just to break those threads. What's your name, Boy?" So now she wants to know me, eh? Alright then.

"The name's Danis, Danis Kurell Drysdale. My mates just call me Dan or Danny."

Evangeline stops for a moment, pausing almost only to think on the name. "Alright, after the first day of the festival meet me at the bridge to Library Island."

Before an answer comes, the surroundings blur and become Evangeline's hut again. The memory sphere-thingy had finished. "Thats how we met, I could never understand how it could possibly give you a clue towards somehow finding him though, Boy" Evangeline sighed while smirking. She's right, that wasn't much of a clue at all, but it all seems odd, it feels like that memory is incomplete for some reason. I got hope it skipped a few things, but why do I feel like its just missing a whole chunk of stuff that was meant to be in it... I'll have to give this some thought. "This concerns me. It's like someone edited the whole thing. She says that he tracked her down but this gives a different story, they just met by chance, unless he left and then came back after..." Hikari ponders. I turn to Eva. She was sitting there while sipping tea with Chacamaru standing in that hot maids outfit.

"Can I just take a breather outside?"

Evangeline nods slightly in allowance and I walk outside. Chachamaru leaned in slightly towards Evangelines ear, "Don't you think you should show him the rest of the memory, Master" Evangeline looked out towards the door that Neku left out of, "He's not ready to know some of the stuff within. He wouldn't understand what he see's until he learns." Chachamaru tilts her head slightly, "Are you being concerned for him, Master?" Evangeline jumped up in quick defence at the comment, "Never! I just don't want the boy to look more of an idiot then he already is!"

I pace slightly. That was my brother alright but he seemed off... I guess I should take Eva up on her offer... "It's a good idea, but there's always a catch when dealing with evil mages so I would be very cautious" Hikari warned with a slight pulse of pressure in the head, which I guess was his version of a poke I don't know, I'm still learning. A cracking sound suddenly comes from the tree's behind me. I turn towards where the sound is, "Shit!" comes a voice from the tree. I raise my cup.

"Who's there? Show yourself!"

A shadow rises among the leaves of the largest branch. !.

"What are you doing here?"

*Author's Space*  
You know the usual deal, mum forgot to pay the internet bill again after using up all the downloads. But hey! I'm probably moving out soon. Now down to business! Thats the end of Chapter 23! Who this person to meet Neku? Why is Evangeline being cautious about Danis' memories? And when is the next chapter going to be released? good question's (especially the last one, cause i have no idea with that last one) So you'll just have to keep reading to find out.

I'm now doing awards for Fan fictions and the likes, check my profile page to find out the details. As usual, please tell your friends, family and pet goldfish about the fan fiction that takes up most of my spare time to write and fix (don't have to much spare time at the moment now the brother and sisters are home from school and bugging me).

Animadverto vos nunc! 


	28. Chapter 24

"You weren't meant to notice me you know!" Maya said jumping down from the branch. She poked her tounge out at me while rubbing her head. Seriously, you can't stay angry at her for too long.

"What are you doing out here? Weren't you back at the dorms or something?"

She closed the distance between us in a big jump. "I was really worried about you... You left the dorm without telling anyone and now you're injured!" She says, staring at the bandage on my head.

"Ahh, never mind that, just a vampire trying to kill me."

I look back towards the cottage, knowing very well Evangeline could hear us. Maya looks away from me, What's wrong with her? she's not her usual self... "You know... Your brother's here at the school..." She says with a blunt tone, a shadow covering her face. How does she know?

"I know, I fought him... How do you know? That's a high kept secret only known to the Dean, Nodoka and Myself."

She looks up at me, a sad face, "Remember when we got our letter's at graduation to tell us where our placement would be? Well, I got two of them... One told me to go to America to train for a NGO called 'Volatilis Lupus', they're peacekeepers. But the other letter told me something else... 'once you're basic training has finished, come to Mahora Academy and watch for Neku's brother, Danis. But especially watch Neku himself', but it wasn't written by the fate fairies like the assignment letters are, it was by the headmaster." ... So the headmaster doesn't trust me... But why do we need two people here for my brother? It's a family-only business, isn't it? "That other girl your friends with, Nodoka, was attacked by him." A tone tainted her voice as she said Nodoka's name, was it jelousy?

"I know, I was with her when she was. Back when we were in the Reading Room..."

Maya looks at me funny, like i'm some sort of idiot. "I'm not talking about that time. Remember when she suddenly got bitten by a spider? That spider was a dark underling, like a shadow of a demon. I was going after it but Nodoka got bitten by it." My brother went after Nodoka? That BASTARD! Magic energy surged up and materialize around my body, like a red aura. Maya jumped back ten feet from where she stood. "Calm down, Idiot! We'll get him! Later!" She yelled. But it was to late. The red aura flickered, then slowly turned black. "So this is one side of the coin, the dark side!" came a voice from the lodge. Maya looks up towards where the voice came from. Evangeline stood at the door with Chachamaru, observing me, or at least my body. "This could be interesting! What is he going to do now that he's out?" Evangeline laughed. "What do you mean by 'now that he's out'? Neku?" Maya stresses. My body laughs.

"I'm sorry, but he can't come to the front right now! It seems like I have a job to do."

My body jumps into the tree and turns.

"I'll deal with you later, High Daylight Walker. My name is Yami, I'm telling you now so I don't have to tell you later."

My body jumps to the next tree, and then the next. "Neku..." Maya says as she watches my body leave. "So, the boy has intent against me. I should have guessed that. Yami, eh? This could be fun" Evangeline says while smirking.

*Author's Space*  
Sorry about the constant stream of delays, I promise that after the next chapter, it will be every second friday (can't be every friday anymore due to my new full time job) Just finished unpacking the computer in my new house.

Short chapter to explain and to introduce some concepts. Hopefully it will explain some things in a bit more detail. Next chapter is frigging huge, trust me, it's taking me a while to write. The 'volatilis lupus'was an idea based off the idea of 'Austro-Africis Aeternalis' since I wanna make Maya into some awesome chick like Akamatsu-sensei turned Kaede into an awesome Ninja. trust me, more is yet to come out of this chapter that i havent explained and refuse to explain, cause that will spoil it now won't it?

I love all my reader's and to the new reader's, i don't wanna freak you and make you stop reading, but i love you too. Remember to tell your friends, family and pet goldfish about my pride and joy, my coffee recipe! Oh and this story too, that's always good.

Animadverto vos nunc!


	29. Chapter 25 part 1

That idiot! I look at Eva and then to the spot Neku left from. Evangeline was just laughing her head off, a cold chilling laugh. She has something planned for him and I'm not about to let anything happen to him. "Well now, aren't you going to go chase after him, Saunderwood?" Eva smuggly said from her position at the door. GRR!

"I'll sort you out later, Eva!"

I jump onto the top of the trees. Where could he be going? Neku... Please be alright... I follow the trail of residual magic, that he's releasing at alarming amounts, with my eyes. Yami could kill Neku if he keeps this level of wasting up. Data indicates that the last time he met with Danis, was at Library Island. So probabilities indicate that it will be his first location.

"Ventus!"

I Jump in the air and am caught by a magically summoned gust of wind. "Master, are you not going to help your new deciple?" Chachamaru ask in her usual monotone voice, watching me fly away. Evangeline sighs, "Don't you get it, Chachamaru? I am helping the boy." Chachamaru tilts her head, enough to say that she didn't. Evangeline sighs and digs into her pockets. She rummages around a bit. She pulls out a 1 yen coin and fiddles around with it, "Think of the boy as a coin, a vessel for two sides, and I believe we have just met with one of those sides. He needs to learn how to control both entities within him. Although he is on friendly terms with the other side, the power is still unbalanced, making him lose control like just now. This is lesson one."

I see him! I was right, he was heading to Library Island. I have to stop him!

"Attonitus meus hostilis!"

Neku (Yami) looks behind and defends himself with a six layer pentagonal barrier. Damn! And I thought I topped him at school! "Niger loricatus , exsisto existo quod vallo vestri vinco!" He shout's. This is not good! I haven't even heard of a spell like this, I must stop it! Black armour surrounds Neku and the black aura intensifies.

"Undecim spiritus aerials, vinculum facti iimicum captent. Sagitta magica, aer Capturae! Level nine!"

Wind elements shoot out of my hand and encase the armoured Neku. He should have a hard time breaking those, my master at the "Volatilis Lupus" taught me how to strengthen it further. Yami looks around at the surrounding wind elements, fast enclosing around him. "Ha! You reckon you can capture a person with all the power of a god?" Yami laughs histerically. As the elementals enclose on Yami, the aura disintergrates them on contact. What? That is my strongest capturing spell, and it's even stronger than my stunning spells... But I have to keep trying, to free Yami from this thing! I'll have to use the Gairoat Ratam. I focus magical energy in my arms.

"Adveho, Cado Pluvia!"

My beautiful sword appears out of thin air. I'm sorry, but lethal force is the only way I can help you, Yami. Yami eyes the jewel encrusted sword. "You expect to beat me with a rapier? Forget it! I have a job to do, so fuck off!" Yami creates a sword out of the darkness and comes at me. I barely dodge the first attack when the second one comes and strikes my sword. This isn't going to be easy.

"Ruby, Shinmeiyru style! Hyakuretsu Okazan!"

The knowledge of the Shinmeiyru move flows into me through the sword and I perfectly execute the move, if only he hadn't blocked it. He grabs my arm faster then I could react, and throws me over his shoulder, into the water. "Now please, leave me be so I can kill this man for EVERYTHING HE HAS DONE!" Yami roars as he floats down to the entrance of the main building. This is not good! Not good at all! I run to shore and shake off as much water as I can. What has to be going on through his mind right now? Why is he so set on kill his brother and who is this Yami?

*Author's space*  
Ok, im releasing this chapter in 2 parts so that I have something to release this friday. why cant I get a decent release ever? oh well, since my computer is in the shop for maitenance and stuff, i am forced to release this chapter in 2 parts which i will merge when the next real chapter is released. This chapter is a more in depth view on maya's abilities more then anything, but since she's up against an entity of pure power, who knows how well she'll truely go. well thats enough raving from me until friday. so look out for it and Happy international Australia day everyone who's reading this. tell you friends, family and pet goldfish about this fan fiction for me, k thnx bye.

Animadverto vos nunc! 


	30. Chapter 25 part 2

Why am I doing all these things to someone I love?... A sudden briliant white light clouds my vision, then colour returns. I look around, It's a circular room with a big glass sphere in the middle. The wall are covered in runes and cloth and there are three thrones, one in which I'm sitting in. Someone else is in one of the other thrones,a blonde man, facedown with what appears to be chains around his arms, tying him to the throne. I get a feeling of familiarity from him though...

"Hikari? Where am I?"

Hikari lifts his head to match my gaze, "Hey Neku, glad you finally came to your senses." He looks into the sphere without answering my question. Guess I have to work it out myself. I look at the empty throne, the cloth is black and purple and there are chains everywhere. I turn my attention to Hikari's throne, it has silver and gold cloth and no chains (apart from the ones around his arms). I look back at Hikari, who's now watching me. "Have you worked out where we are yet or have you given up and I'm gonna have to tell ya?" Hikari said with a smirk. I can't help but smile. Does he really think I'm that much of an idiot?

"This has to be my mind. My mind has created this room to comprehend where you and Yami reside."

Hikari laughs, "You're smarter than you seem, Neku. You're right, this is your mind. But as you can see, we're being kept under tabs." Hikari moves his arms slightly to prove his point with the chains. Maybe I can free him, after all, I can pick locks pretty easily. I try to get up from my throne, only to find chains binding me to it.

"Damn it! What is with these chains? Who did this? Was it Yami? Hikari!"

Hikari stops laughing, his expression quite stern now, "Tim! Calm down! It was you who tied us up with the chains or, to be more precise, your emotions! The more you get worked up, the more chains appear!" I look down and what he said was true. More chains were circling around my arm, binding them more to the chair. Damn it! "Yami took advantage of your troubled mind and took control, since he is pretty much the embodiment of negativity. When you calm right down, you'll be able to regain control again, but until you do, watch what he does." Hikari motions with a nod of his head towards the large sphere. I look into the sphere. Images of my body fighting with Maya forcefully push into my vision, and Maya was losing. No! Maya!

"I have to help her!"

Hikari shakes his head, "The best you can do is calm down. You can help her once you've gained control again." Grr, he just doesn't understand. I can't stand seeing myself hurt one of my friends, even if it isn't me in control. But I'll try and calm down as best as I can and continue to watch. Negi, Asuna, Setsuna and Kaede have appeared to fight Yami.

"No! Go back! Take Maya and get the hell out of there!"

I continue to watch as Yami's attention turns to the leading combat members of Ala Alba. "Why won't any of you just let me be and let me proceed with my mission? I have to kill Danis Drysdale for what he has done!" Yami yells at them. He throws Maya at them and sends a a black flame shot after them. Everyone dodges Maya but Setsuna gets hit by the flames. I can't hear what the others are saying, I can only hear what Yami says. Yami uses the mid air shundo technique and ends up behind Asuna and bashes her into the ground below. This can't be happening? He's hurting all my friends... Yami turns to Kaede and teleports beside her releasing a Ki blow to her internal organs. No! Next he turns to Negi and shrouds himself in darkness and strikes at Negi. He tries to defend himself but copes the full brunt of the attack. Yami picks Negi up by his collar, when Negi says something and smiles. "Don't Patronise me weakling child!" NO! Grr! I pull at my chains and focus my magic. "Hey! Woah! Don't get worked up! You're emotions strengthen the chains!" Hikari yells from across the room. An aura appears around me.

"Fuck my emotions! Fuck my body and fuck everything else involved with this stupid fight!"

I concentrate my aura on the chains. A ray of white light shines on the chains and they break. Pain shot across my body and settled in my head.

"Argh! What the fuck?"

"Your emotions are you so if you destroy your emotions, even temporarily, it causes great pain to you." Hikari says while grimacing. Grr! I need to get out and help Negi! I concentrate on another aura. "Another one? but it could mentally kill you if you keep this up!" Hikari yells. I shake my head at him.

"All it takes is a bit of will power to conquer."

I send my aura out explosively and force my way in control. The Three thrones room vanishes and the real world starts to matierialise outside my mind, in my vision. I need to beat Yami into submission! I come back to my body forcefully with the idea of pushing Yami back into my mind. But the opposite happens. my body struggles with the two personalitys present at one time and Yami is forced out of me. "What is this?" Yami asks me examining me while I put Negi back down on the ground.

"You hurt my friends while using my body! I will beat you into submittion, even if it kills me! ADEAT!"

*Author's space*  
Sorry for splitting this chapter in two parts guys but Word has decided to go postal on me, so I couldn't get the next chapter finished in time. The next chapter will be released in two weeks and once it's released ill be combining the 2 parts together.

I recently bought a Yukata to wear to the japanese summer festival in melbourne on the 12th of feb. it's gonna be a fun night and if any of my readers are going, woud love to meet with you there so you can ask me or tell me anything about this fan fic that you like or hate. just send me a personal message ^^

Thanks for supporting this fan fiction even with all the delays and problems it has. but as always, tell your friends, family and pet goldfishes about this fan fiction, cause your the reason I keep my fingers on the keyboard.

Animadverto vos nunc! 


	31. Chapter 26

I watch Yami, examining his body. It's like looking in a mirror. He looks exactly like me except for midnight black hair instead of my chocolate brown. "This is brilliant! Thank you, my former host! Who knew that I could finally escape like this?" Yami laughs. I look at Negi, passed out from whatever Yami did to him. Don't worry teach... I'm here to protect you all... "Oh my, this body is very strong. A much more bigger storage of magical energy. This works to my advantage for regaining the throne your brother tore from me!" Yami charges balls of darkness in his hands. He knows danis? I charge a fireball along my sword.

"How do you know my brother? I demand some answers from you."

Yami smirks, "I don't think you're in the position to be demanding any answers from me. Maybe you should ask your little girly there." He points towards Maya who's running to my side with her sword.

"Maya? What's going on here?"

Maya hesitates for a second then looks towards me then back at Yami, "... Information from the 'Volatilis Lupus' states that he was once a high level dark spirit... almost god-like amoungst them other spirits..." Yami waves his hand about, "...And then along came you BROTHER!" He makes a crushing gesture with his hand and the ground around him becomes a crushed crater. "I was a king, a GOD! But your brother managed to take that all away from me!" Yami teleports behind me, I only noticed it due to some intense training back at the Academy down-under. I block one of his attacks with my sword, but he plants his hand on my back and shoots a fireball straight into my lower spine. Pain shot across me as my clothes burn, skin melts and blood boils.

"GARRRRRRRRRHHHHHHH!"

Maya looks in horror, "Neku?" She runs over to me but I put my hand up to prevent her from coming. How did he break through my magic barrier? Shit this is bad! "Did you really think you could keep to my level of play, boy?" Yami gloates as he walks off into the main building of Library Island again. I concentrate hard on my wound.

"Cura!"

The wound starts to slowly heal up, so I get up with the aid of Maya.

"Don't be so full of yourself, Yami! You're weaker then I am! While you've only your power to rely on, I have both Hikari and my own!"

Yami turns his head only and looks at me, "I believe you are mistaken, that prancy fairy is weak! Both of you can't match my power straight out, even if you had the help of those girls and the son of the Thousand Master!" Maya hugged me tighter, "don't, please! He's to strong, It took your brother and another high powered mage to suppress him... And it drove him into this demon form aswell and the other mage was killed..." Tears streaming down her cheek. I mummble to myself.

"Why? Why did you have to go against him Dan? Just why?"

"Hmmm? What was that, cockroach?" Yami taking slight interest in what I was saying.

"Why did he have to fight you, God damnit?"

An evil smirk appeared on his lips, "Why? He mentioned a town of some sort, or a village that I lead an attack on a number of years ago. I slaughtered a vast number of people that day, except for two, they held on... since I couldn't kill them, I turned them into a living stone. Forevermore they have to live as a pile of rubble! HA HA HA!" Yami laughed like a maniac, a cold-blooded maniac. Maya looks into my face, she can no longer see into my eyes.

"That's it then, I've decided to no longer beat you into a submissive state..."

Yami stops laughing with a satisfied look in his eyes, "Oh good, you relise the foolishness of what it means to take me on. I'll continue with what I set out to do then" He continues to walk.

"I never said I would stop and let you walk, it's just that I've decided to kill you instead for what you did to Mum and Dad!"

Maya let go of me as I start walking towards him. My Aura pulsates bigger and brighter with the rage that's surging through me. Hikari is saying something to possible calm me but it's to late, I can't think of anything else but killing him for what he did to my friends and family. Yami stops and fully turns around, "Oh, So the Cockcroach is a dragon then, aye? You could give me an exercise before I kill your wretched brother after all this time!"

*Author's Space*  
Sorry guys, I've been feeling quite sick the past month or so since my last release. I was suffering from a closet depression which is a very serious matter. I found help which is the main thing so I am back on air! This was written during my depression so if it sounds a bit funny or slow to the gun for your taste, just tell me, cause i need that feedback. I wish I could tell you heaps about this chapter like i usually do but really, what's there is there, but I'll give you a hint, there is a tie in with the canon storyline withing this chapter, It's not directly canon but it explains one of the occurances within the manga its self. Love being back so tell your friends, family and your pet goldfish about this fan fiction, your continued suppot is what keeps me afloat with this fan fiction.

If you are depressed, please tell someone about it, it's a very serious illness and needs to be addressed. You'll find much support with friends and family and there is plenty of other help out there, so please remember, your not alone! That's all from me.

Animadverto vos nunc! 


End file.
